Aquel Extraño Pelirrojo
by X1xharux2X
Summary: Roxas a vivido la peor experiencia de su vida, llega al punto de considerar el suicidio. Desde aquella noche su vida cambio, no tenia recuerdos de lo ocurrido pero si sueños. Al poco tiempo descubre que el pelirrojo no solo es obra de sus sueños, existe y lo obliga a entrar en su vida a la fuerza. Se llama Axel, es un pirómano alegre, extrovertido y misterioso. Akuroku.
1. Dolor, un motivo para vivir

**Resumen:**

Roxas a vivido la peor experiencia de su vida, incluso llega al punto de considerar el suicidio, aun así llega alguien que le dice que si quiere suicidarse es porque es un cobarde. Desde aquella noche su vida cambio, no tenia recuerdos de lo ocurrido pero si sueños…sueños que mostraban a aquel pelirrojo desconocido por completo serio y recitando esas palabras. Al poco tiempo descubre que el pelirrojo no solo es obra de sus sueños, existe, y lo obliga a entrar en su vida a la fuerza. Se llama Axel, es un pirómano alegre, extrovertido y misterioso.

¿Qué harían ustedes si tuvieran que lidiar con semejante problema? Un pelirrojo obstinante y acosador que no te deja ni ir al baño por ti mismo… ¿Lo matarían a golpes, huirían, o tal vez volverían a considerar el suicidio? Se enteraran de lo que haría Roxas en esta situación. Especialmente cuando dicho pelirrojo, está involucrado en serios problemas, como dice la sabiduría popular "Jamás debes involucrarte con las personas equivocadas".

 **Akuroku**

 **Capítulo 1: Dolor, un motivo para vivir.**

Corría…no sabia a donde…solo lo hacia…

Gotas acristaladas eran derramadas…mis ojos en todo su esplendor ya no tenían aquel brillo…desapareció hace mucho tiempo…el día que te perdí…

No sabia porque aun tenia esperanzas estúpidas de que volvieras…yo sabia que eso nunca ocurriría…tu ya no estabas en este mundo…nos dejaste hace mucho…y no volverás…

No entendía… ¿Por qué tú y no yo…?

Yo solo quería ser feliz…por egoísta que sonara…por imposible que fuese…solo eran sueños cual niño pequeño…la estupidez más grande dicha por un simple crio…

Eso…era imposible…porque te perdí…

Siempre fuiste el preferido, nuestros padres te amaban, te mimaban, te adoraban…eso me molestaba. Pero eso no duro mucho…tú tenias derecho a ser querido como cualquiera…el día en que ellos empezaron a comportarse extraño todo cambio, ese día nos marcó…a mi no me importo nada, me destruía a mi mismo con el paso del tiempo…tú me salvaste…y yo…nunca pude devolverte ese favor…ahora es tarde…

Yo…quisiera estar en tu lugar…

Si estuviera en tu lugar…al menos no sufriría… Inmaduro de mi parte, estúpido por desear algo imposible, ingenuo por creer en aquella luz que me abandono hace mucho…

Solo quería acabar lo empezado… ¿te molestaría que lo hiciera…? ¿Ventus…?

Lo lamento…por eso acabaré todo…discúlpame…si este es el camino que debía seguir desde un principio…entonces lo llevare a cabo de una vez…pondré fin…

En ese preciso instante lo hice…apreté el agarre entre mis manos…donde reposaba la calibre 45 de mi "padre"…la lleve lentamente hasta mi cabeza…sin parar de correr…quite el seguro…y apreté el gatillo…

BAM

\- ¡¿Eres imbécil o que?! ¡Si quieres acabar con tu vida es porque eres un cobarde!

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Quién diablos te has creído?! – el pelirrojo de enfrente sostenía entre sus manos la muñeca del chico, el agarre era apretado sin oportunidad de zafarse, la bala que hace momentos intentó dar en el cráneo del chico ahora reposaba en el antebrazo del extraño pelirrojo, goteando sangre en la camisa y brazos del mismo. Se asustó, el otro tenía un aura impotente, daba miedo… aquella mirada; fría, y la altura del pelirrojo era casi el doble de la suya.

\- Te estaré vigilando, chico… ¿lo captas? – después de eso todo se puso negro…

A la mañana siguiente…

La cabeza me dolía a horrores, era insoportable, además no podía recordar nada. ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? No le di muchas vueltas al asunto y fui a ducharme, estaba pegajoso y olía horrible, como si me hubiese remolcado en un charco de agua sucia. Al entrar a la regadera me sorprendí al ver rastros de sangre, la ropa estaba rota y sucia pero ¿de sangre?, no lo había notado, examine cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras mis manos restregaban cada centímetro del mismo, la sangre caía disuelta por el hueco del suelo, las partes más pegadas fue difícil quitármelas pero al ver mi piel… nada, ni siquiera un raspón, ¿de quien es la sangre sino es mía? Estaba extrañado, descolocado además de preocupado, ¿Qué diablos ocurrió anoche…?

No lo recordaba.

Mire a ambos lados, el lugar oscuro y solitario se volvía mi aliado, no podía dejar que me descubrieran. Solté un quejido cuando las pinzas que sujetaba con mi mano izquierda se adentraban en mi antebrazo derecho, el alarido de dolor que solté fue muy alto cuando traté de extraer la bala, intente moderar el volumen, si me escuchaban… no, eso no podía pasar además no podía detenerme, continué mi labor. Exclame horrorizado al darme cuenta, era tanta la sangre que podría desangrarme en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Maldición, Roxas! – irritado y adolorido intente pararme, debía ir por vendajes. Me caí apenas logre separar mi cuerpo dos milímetros del suelo, estaba agonizando, ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar? Aun no podía morir, no es tiempo.

\- ¿Tienes problemas? – voltee alarmado al escuchar esas palabras, el otro me sonrió sínicamente.

\- ¡Saix! – exclame impactado, no, no, no, ¡NO MALDITA SEA! No debían encontrarme, intente levantarme otra vez, debía correr, debía escapar inmediatamente, ¡diablos que no podía quedarme ahí!

\- No irás a algún lado sin mi permiso, Axel. – el peli azul me sujeto con fuerza por la herida abierta, grité. No podía… no debía… pero igual no pude evitar perder la consciencia. – Es momento de rendir tus cuentas, viejo amigo.

La opresión en mi pecho se intensificaba a cada minuto, lágrimas de sangre…

 _Huye_ No quería escucharlo, no podía abandonarlo _¡huye!_ No, ¿Qué sería de mi vida si lo dejaba ahí? _¡Roxas HUYE! ¡Es una orden! Y no des marcha atrás_. El color carmesí, ¿cuánta más sangre podría derramar? _Por favor… vete…_ Sus suplicas, ¿qué caso tenía? Dolía… lo que veía me dolía. _¡VETE!_

Empecé a correr, mi vista se nublaba, no veía el camino sentía que caería en cualquier segundo, asfalto y tierra, un camino mal construido. Risas, no, burlas. Dolor y opresión, ¿Por qué hacían eso?

\- _No tienes el valor para vivir_ – la figura oscura me observaba desde arriba, su sonrisa cínica demostraba su superioridad hacia mí. – _Muere_ – levantó la daga, listo para acabarlo todo, solo pude cerrar mis ojos asustado, esperando el impacto.

\- _¡NO! ¡Roxas quítate de ahí!_ – Ya no tenía razones para vivir…

\- _¡VENTUS! ¡NO!_ – mi desesperación, solo quedaban rastros de la supuesta felicidad que alguna vez tuve. Me sentía perdido.

Tal vez, yo mismo debería acabar el trabajo… si moría, él perdería todo… pero mancharía su recuerdo, sus esfuerzos… los esfuerzos de Ventus. No me retractaría, todos deben morir, tarde o temprano, ¿no creen, qué es mi momento?

\- ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?! ¡Si quieres acabar con tu vida es porque eres un cobarde!

Axel…

\- ¡AHHHH! – mi grito alarmo a todo el salón quienes me voltearon a ver de golpe, el profesor se posiciono enfrente mío, de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Y bien Roxas, qué debería hacer contigo? Esta es la cuarta vez en la semana que te duermes en mi clase ¡Debería reprobarte! – me reprocho indignado. Sin palabras me escondí lo más que pude en mi asiento, rojo de ira y vergüenza, más que todo la última cuando escuche las burlas de mis compañeros, especialmente la de Sora, quien estaba sentado a mi lado.

Ya es la 8va vez que sueño con lo mismo, cada vez que voy a dormir lo evito por cualquier medio para no tener que soñar. Axel, ese nombre que me suena tan familiar, de un chico que solo he visto en mis sueños. Llevo tanto soñando con aquel momento en que lo perdí todo, por eso no puedo comprender porque apareció ese chico allí, tan de repente, evitando mi muerte. Si contará desde la primera pesadilla que tuve no recordaría ni siquiera un aproximado de tantas veces que soñé con eso, pero si cuento desde que empecé a verlo a él, serian ocho veces.

Han sido tantas veces que incluso Sora, que es tan despistado, se dio cuenta del daño provocado por mis pesadillas. Posiblemente porque lo conozco desde hace mucho, o porque es mi mejor amigo, no sabría decirlo, sin embargo el castaño no destaca por ser muy centrado ni pendiente de algo o alguien, eso me hace pensar… ¿cuántas veces ha tenido que ser para que incluso él se diera cuenta? Eso me inquieta.

\- ¡Roxas! – el gritó en mi oído me desoriento por segundos, me obstine.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿Por qué coñ# me gritas en el oído?! – le respondí irritado al castaño imperativo que me veía sonriente, pasando de mi mal humor.

\- No me estabas escuchando – dijo enganchando su sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Y esa te parece razón para destrozarme los tímpanos?!

\- Que malhumorado – replicó a modo de burla el peli plateado, Riku. El insoportable amigo de Sora. Antes de poder responderle con un insulto Sora me interrumpió.

\- Ya salimos. – tan desvergonzado como es él aprovecho mi confusión para pasar su brazo por encima de mis hombros, empecé a empujarlo con mi mano en su cara, estaba realmente irritado.

\- ¡Suéltame! – mi euforia estaba al tope, Riku miraba molesto a Sora mientras él trataba de no perder el contacto conmigo, podría decirse que el peli plateado tenia un aura tan amenazadora que si yo no fuese de carácter tan complicado y difícil como él, sería fácil asustarme por eso – ¿Qué pasa chico albino? ¿Te molesta ser un segundo lugar? – dije arrogante, se notaba a lenguas que el peli plateado quería ahorcarme. Sora se removió inquieto.

\- Vamos chicos, no peleen… ¡Ya salimos! ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al lugar de siempre? – preguntó nervioso, en eso llega Haynner y compañía. Eso no ayuda a mejorar y terminamos poniéndonos a discutir, como siempre.

Seguía pensando, ¿Qué caso tenía? No había porque seguir viviendo, perdí a cada persona que una vez logro importarme, los únicos que quedaron, no podrán estar ahí para el final. Debí ser yo y no él, es mi culpa ¿no lo creen? Ni siquiera el chico de mis sueños podrá salvarme del inminente final, Axel, ni siquiera él… ya que es algo que debo hacer solo. Lo único que me molesta, la razón de mi cambio, es que no pude salvarte cuando tú si pudiste salvarme a mí. Quisiera que llegara el día en que realmente importara para alguien, que fuera relevante mi mera existencia. Pero no se puede tenerlo todo en la vida, sin embargo al menos eso… realmente desearía… Deseos, nada más. Espera por mí, pronto me reuniré contigo y es por eso que Ventus… ¿podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

Espérame, Ventus. Espera por mí.


	2. El chico nuevo, ¿nuevo acosador?

**Capítulo 2: El chico nuevo, ¿nuevo compañero o nuevo acosador?**

La mañana más obstinante de la semana, ya iba siendo tres semanas desde que empecé a soñar con él, cada vez más seguido, cada vez con una escena nueva, diferentes escenarios, diferentes momentos. No tenía idea de que hacer, cada día trataba de dormir menos, pero no podía. Y no puedo ignorar que su esencia se mezclaba en momentos de mi niñez, donde él no debería aparecer, momentos donde incluso aparecía Ventus y solo debería aparecer mi hermano, nadie más.

Estoy realmente inquieto, al investigar lo único que pude encontrar fue la esquizofrenia, la única enfermedad que se asemeja a los síntomas que poseo, no puedo ser esquizofrénico… no puedo… ¡he vivido toda mi vida de manera normal! Además, si lo fuera no me hubiese dado cuenta de ello, ¿cierto? No tiene sentido.

Realmente… estoy nervioso.

Desperté en una oscuridad realmente densa, todo adolorido, confuso, no recordaba los acontecimientos previos, y al intentar moverme me sorprendí al descubrir que estoy atado con cadenas, grilletes e incluso púas adheridas a las mismas, ¡¿qué demonios pasaba?! ¡¿Quién me tenía atado de esa manera?! Y, ¿por qué?

Intente liberarme con un ganchillo que encontré por el suelo pero estaba en muy mal estado, así que no pude logarlo, se rompió fue el ganchillo y no los grilletes. Escale las cadenas como pude intentando no lastimarme con las púas, pero mis acrobacias no funcionaron por culpa de las púas más pequeñas, las cuales no pude ver e hicieron que cayera en muy poco tiempo.

En ese momento lo noté, ¿yo no tenía una bala en el antebrazo?, no había dolor, nada, ni siquiera rastros. Me examine lo más que pude y descubrí que no había heridas, el único dolor que sentía era por aquellos moretones, todos formando enormes hematomas, nada más, nada menos.

\- Axel, por fin despiertas – subí la mirada para descubrir una desagradable sorpresa. – Es hora de ajustar cuentas, mi querido amigo. – Saix, y esta vez no estaba solo. Xemnas estaba con él.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue un enorme estruendo, al mirar al causante me sorprendí en gran magnitud, escondí una sonrisa burlona e imperceptible, se estaba tardando.

\- Pensé que nunca llegarías. – el bufido que escuche del otro fue suficiente para enganchar mi sonrisa, no hubo rastros de molestia en ello, solo diversión, como si estuviésemos a salvo entre compañeros, solo los dos. Sin Xemnas ni Saix.

\- Y sin embargo aquí estoy. – me respondió sonriente, empezando a enfrentarse contra mis agresores, liberándome y ayudándome. Ni en un momento dude en que podía confiar en mi castaño amigo, lo que no espere, es que este no viniera solo. Y que su acompañante fuera ni más ni menos que aquel serio y frio peli plateado, Sephiroth.

Primer día de clases, realmente me sentía desganado, hace un tiempo que sueño cosas extrañas sin parar, realmente ¿se detendría alguna vez? El frío helaba mis sentidos, estábamos iniciando el segundo semestre de clases, después de las vacaciones de diciembre, desde que empezamos las clases en octubre soñaba con él, quien me visitaba en todos mis sueños y conversaba conmigo, a veces solo hablábamos, otras nos encontraba riendo y jugando juntos, y estaban las veces donde soñaba con el incidente y aparecía él allí, dándome fuerzas para vivir, salvándome del suicidio.

Había una cosa que no cuadraba en todo eso, lo mismo que me hizo pensar que tal vez soy esquizofrénico, pero pude aclararlo, fui a una revisión médica cuando eso más me atormento, el psiquiatra me explico que mis síntomas no eran de esquizofrenia, son un recuerdo reprimido que mi subconsciente se negaba a aceptar, desde entonces voy a su consulta, he mejorado. Aun así sigo pensando que el pelirrojo no es real, mi psiquiatra a pesar de todo no ha discutido eso conmigo, lo único que ha dicho es que hasta saber que función cumple él con mis recuerdos reprimidos, no puede afirmar su existencia.

Froto mis manos lo más que puedo, mi aliento es visible por causa del frío y mis guantes no ayudan demasiado. Sigo pensando ¿llegará el día en que comprenda mis sueños? Al acomodar mi bufanda con cuidado algo choca contra mi, tirándome al suelo, histérico me levanto a punto de gritar al causante pero termino sin palabras, es él de nuevo.

\- Maldición, ¿al menos podrías fijarte por donde caminas? – el chico sonriente se disculpa apenado, logrando sacarme una mirada de desaprobación que Sora ignoro para saltar hacia mí, abrazándome con euforia, como solo él podía ser. Sentí una mirada fija atrás mío, ligeramente incomoda. – ¿Riku? – pregunte intentando dar la vuelta con aquella mole de grasa encima sin intenciones de soltarme.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – En efecto, es él. Más que decírmelo su rostro y cabello albino inconfundibles, me lo dijo su "gran y cariñoso tacto" nótese el sarcasmo.

\- Burlarme de tú miseria, segundo lugar. – dije ególatra, la mirada de odio que me dirigió fue demasiada explicita, una advertencia. Sora me suelta enseguida agarrándole la muñeca al peli plateado y jalándolo lo más lejos posible de mí, evitando que nos matáramos de esa manera. – Par de idiotas. – susurre. Mi mirada se quedo por momentos en el camino que recorrieron ese extraño par, me preguntaba, ¿cuándo podría volver a sonreír junto a ellos disfrutando de cosas tan irrelevantes como esas?, ¿volver a jugar y ser feliz solo por eso, como un niño pequeño? Mi vida me lo impedía, mis sueños me lo impedían, Ventus me lo impedía.

Continué mi andar, directo al instituto, pensando tantas cosas que no sentía el correr del tiempo, sin darme cuenta me encontré a mi mismo enfrente de las puertas del instituto, aspire hondo, calmando mis nervios… desde hace tiempo que se me dificulta mucho ocultar mis sueños, mis problemas psicológicos, pero me esfuerzo en ocultarlo porque es algo que no le concierne a los demás, solo a mi y nadie más, por ello los demás no tienen ese derecho, solo yo, nadie mas que yo, ¡estoy harto de que se metan en mis asuntos!, Xion… solo ella, puede llegar a tener ese derecho, hasta entonces seguiré solo y así deseo estar. Camine impaciente, con la mirada fulminante que me caracterizaba, la arrogancia al limite, sin importar las opiniones ajenas, no tenia porque ocultarme más, soy libre, acosta de él… y no pienso desperdiciar su sacrificio, viviré por ambos, Ven.

Cada persona que me observaba caminar, cada persona que piensa conocer aquello que me inquieta, cada persona ególatra impasible por hacerme caer… se equivoca, porque nadie en este lugar sabe quien realmente soy.

Jamás me han gustado las clases, este lugar más que asemejarse a una institución se parece a una cárcel. Los profesores jamás fueron de mi agrado, siempre soporte todo por él, quien me regañaba al faltar, en un tiempo también recuerdo soportarlo por Sora y Riku, cuando solíamos jugar por horas, con aquella chica pelirroja de la cual no tengo recuerdos, quien nunca menciono por no entristecer al castaño. Todavía recuerdo aquella rivalidad con Riku que Sora y yo nos gastábamos, con el tiempo solo yo la mantuve, Sora en cambio se unió más a él, se volvieron inseparables, fue en aquella época que empecé a quedarme atrás, y no fue culpa mía ni de ellos, todo, absolutamente todo, es culpa de mi "familia". Incluso lo de Ventus.

Los murmullos me sacaron de mi ensoñación, aleje mi vista de la ventana para voltear donde se encontraba el profesor, sin darme cuenta de su presencia hasta el momento. Justamente cuando el profesor hablo, dio aquella noticia, mi impresión me impidió respirar… destrozándome completamente por dentro. Un nuevo estudiante, que a cada segundo que pasaba lograba que los susurros a su persona aumentaran, el bullicio destrozaba mis sentidos, no escuchaba todo ese ruido, simplemente me desconcertaba sin notarlo, aquellos ojos… si pudiera describir mi reacción no sabría por donde empezar, mi sorpresa es tal que mis recuerdos están confusos, un puente entre mis sueños y la realidad, las lágrimas invertidas debajo de sus ojos, negras, forman un tatuaje realmente extraño y desconcertante… Pero si eso es raro su puntiagudo cabello pelirrojo lo es más, mis pensamientos derivaban, lo único que podía pensar es ¿cómo es posible?, no, no es real, no podía estar pasando, ¡esto no es real! Y por más que tratara de engañarme, mi vista me lo demostraba, pero no pude evitarlo, debía estar confundiéndolo, si, eso es lo que pasaba, ese no es "aquel" pelirrojo, y si es así ¿Por qué no puedo creerme…? Ya no había sentido en todo esto.

A pesar del ruido, yo solo notaba el silencio, mis oídos no percibían el sonido por culpa de mi mente, mi vista se mantiene fija en él, viajando a lo más recóndito de mis sueños, eso… no podía ser real.

Sentía el aire pesado, mi respiración se cortaba a cada paso que le escucho avanzar, resonando en mis oídos aturdiéndome, ¿Por qué…? Mi mente no creía lo que mi vista percibía, ¿Por qué… él…? No, eso no podía estar pasando ¡Él no es REAL! ¡No existe! ¡¿Por qué aparece en este lugar?! ¡Se supone que solo debo verlo en mis sueños! Es mentira, él no es real, no podía serlo. Este, es otro sueño. Otro engaño a mi mente… Y ahora las cosas recobraban sentido.

\- Hey chico, ¿estás bien? – pregunto viéndome fijamente, analizando mis reacciones.

\- S-si… estoy bien – susurre por lo bajo, aturdido. Aun podía sentir mi seño fruncido, mis labios temblorosos y mis ojos abiertos en exceso, sin embargo allí estaba; obligándome a responder algo coherente, intentando pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué responder a algo inexistente? Simple, porque en el fondo sabia que esta vez, no es un sueño, a pesar de no poder aceptarlo.

Mi estomago se revolvía a cada segundo, aquella enorme contradicción, sentir la realidad más fuerte que nunca, mezclándose con la fantasía, aquellos sentimientos mezclados que se contradecían por completo haciéndome recapacitar "¿Realmente es real, o es otra alucinación? ¿Realmente es un engaño o debo aceptar su existencia? ¿Por qué no puedo creerme cada vez que lo niego, si siempre es lo mismo?" Estaba confuso, tanto que no note al alumnado observarnos curiosamente, ni note la alarma de salida, ni mi andar en los pasillos, solamente me di cuenta cuando la angustia y es estrés me domino tanto que empecé a correr hasta terminar lejos de todo sonido, en el patio trasero.

\- Mmm – me sobresalte alarmado, volteando hacia el origen del sonido – cálmate, ni que fuera un monstruo – dijo con una sonrisa ladina, haciéndome pensar "¿eso crees, estás seguro?" sin llegar a decirlo, no me encontraba de ánimos para eso - ¿Por qué huyes? – eso no lo esperaba, me sorprendí.

\- No es tú problema – espete con furia – dejen de meterse en mis asuntos.

\- Te equivocas, si es mi problema… porque soy tú amigo – mi mirada se engancho estrepitosamente, ¿él en serio…? No pude evitarlo, me sonroje un poco, ocultando mi mirada apenado. Riku jamás se comportaba así conmigo. – Roxas, ¿lo conoces? A aquel pelirrojo de ojos verdes – me pregunto el peli plateado, sobresaltándome.

\- Y-yo… n-no… – la mirada severa de Riku me advirtió no mentir, termine resignándome. Sin embargo no podía contarle, ¿Qué le diría? "¡Por supuesto! Es el chico de mis sueños, me salvo la vida, además ¿sabias que estoy tan loco como para terminar en un psiquiátrico? Por otra parte, el clima esta maravilloso el día de hoy ¿no crees?" para después sonreír despreocupado, no, yo no soy Sora. – Algo así – respondí evitando el tema, Riku me observo con la seriedad que le caracterizaba, comprendí que esta charla iba para rato, sabia que no me obligaría a contarle, pero tampoco me dejaría ir así como así. En ese momento, tuve la conversación más importante de mi vida, la que supe de inmediato que con el tiempo se volvería mi sustento, hasta terminar con simples trivialidades, volviendo a discutir, como siempre. Allí supe que no estaba solo, contaba con Riku.

Se nos hizo tarde, pero a diferencia de Riku yo si tenía clases. Lo próximo que supe es que me encontré solo en los pasillos, o eso creí. Ahí estaba aquel pelirrojo, observándome. Me sobresalte.

\- Roxas – ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? Me pregunté, retrocediendo desconfiado. – No te irás – dijo a modo de orden, logrando que diera media vuelta e intentara irme lo más rápido posible. Sentí como estrujaba mis manos con fuerza, el golpe en mi espalda me desoriento, al darme cuenta estaba entre la espada y la pared, sin oportunidad de correr. Ni siquiera escuche sus pasos, fue muy rápido. – Roxas ¿cierto? – me sonrió con algo muy parecido a la burla, sarcasmo, o eso pensé. – soy Axel – dijo alegre, con un tono de voz confiado y burlón. Se acerco bastante a mí, hasta el punto de sentir su respiración. – es un gusto conocerte, chico. – me susurro lentamente en el oído, estremeciéndome para luego soltarme lentamente y decirme – Nos volveremos a ver. – y retirarse sonriente, dejándome desconcertado.

Al darme cuenta, los pasillos estaban vacíos otra vez, con todos los estudiantes dentro de sus aulas, ¿el chico pelirrojo? Desapareció sin darme cuenta, aprovechando mi confusión. Hubo una cosa que me mantuvo inmóvil durante mucho tiempo, sus últimas palabras; "Roxas ¿cierto?, Soy Axel… Nos volveremos a ver." Imposible. Una alucinación, pensé, no hay otra explicación, continúe, debo haberlo imaginado, así es, pero las marcas en mis muñecas me demostraban lo contrario.

No espere a la hora de salida, ni me moleste en volver al salón de clases, me retire de aquel asfixiante lugar lo más rápido posible. De camino a casa me lo encontré, allí empecé a alarmarme, ¿Por qué sigo alucinando? ¿O será que me ha estado siguiendo? Inquieto traté de evitarlo y continuar mi camino, pero me lo impidió.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – me pregunto con esa enorme sonrisa confiada.

\- No es tú problema. – repliqué, intentando alejarme de él lo más que pude pero insistía en pegarse a mí.

\- ¡Vamos Roxy! Tienes que decirme – dijo entre risas, con una voz insoportablemente melosa. Obstinándome a propósito.

\- No, quítate de encima ¿quieres? Me asfixias. – él abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, "impresionado", inmediatamente volviendo a sonreír lanzándose hacia mí en un abrazo que intente romper de inmediato, lo hacia a propósito, lo sabia.

\- Vamos Roxy… igual no irás sin mí… – mencionó feliz como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, lo mire molesto queriendo decir "¿de donde coño sacas eso?", pareció comprenderlo – De ahora en adelante no saldrás sin mi, en ningún momento – su insoportablemente enorme sonrisa podría dejar ciego hasta a los actores de cine, si a él no se le considerará como tal.

\- ¡Suéltame imbécil! Voy a donde se me pegue la gana cuando se me pegue la gana sin ti, ¡así que déjame en paz! – grité histérico, llamando la atención de las personas de alrededor, Axel parecía… dolido. Maldito farsante.

\- ¡No te molestes, Roxy! – fingiendo tristeza – ¿sabes qué? ¡te mostrare un lugar que te alegrará! – me sujeto con fuerza, jalándome en dirección contraria. Forceje lo más que pude, fue inútil.

Axel… aun me costaba creerlo, es real. Empecé a llevarme medianamente bien con él desde entonces, después de compartir unos helados, sal marina, mi preferido y me enteré que el de Axel también. Desde aquel día, no ha dejado de acosarme, hasta el punto de querer ahorcarlo; no me deja solo, vigila lo que como, cuanto duermo, todo lo que hago, con quien me junto, porque me junto con esas personas, cuantas veces me junto con esas personas, si me gusta estar con ellos, mis actividades extracurriculares, el estado de mi hogar, entre muchas otras cosas más. Resultaba incomodo. Por otra parte, el problema ahora más grande es ¿los sueños con él hasta ahora fueron reales? ¿Es parte de mis recuerdos? ¿O solamente de uno de ellos fue real? Porque en ciencia cierta se una cosa, él y yo nos conocíamos de antes, y no tengo que ser un experto o preguntárselo para saberlo. Hay otra cosa que me preocupa, he notado que él siempre está alerta, una vez nos seguían y después de eso no lo vi durante un tiempo, me preguntaba ¿en que estará metido? Y luego lo ignoraba para no preocuparme de más. Estaba molesto, en tan solo unos días, él había entrado a mi vida por completo, más que cualquier otro. En esos momentos pensaba ¿Qué tiene él de especial? ¿Qué es lo que me llama la atención? Axel, no lograba sacarlo de mis pensamientos, tanto que podría enloquecer.


	3. Mírame solo a mí

**Capítulo 3: Mírame solo a mí.**

Mi castaño amigo es muy útil, fácilmente pudo conseguirme un cupo en el instituto donde estudia Roxas, estaba realmente impresionado al recibir la noticia, Sephiroth también se sorprendió un poco, él no creyó que "actuar discretamente" seria inscribirme en el mismo instituto y en el mismo salón que el rubio, para saber absolutamente todo lo que hace… en fin, sabia que podía contar con ellos, más que todo con Terra quien es el que me ha ayudado desde el incidente, se perfectamente que el castaño tiene sus razones muy lejanas a mi "estabilidad mental", pero con todo lo que ha hecho por mi ya no puedo desconfiar más de él, Sephiroth es otra cosa, al ser Terra quien me confirmo sus intenciones deje de preocuparme, ahora convivo con ambos sin preocupaciones.

Y pues… heme aquí, en esta cárcel llamada institución. Nunca me ha gustado esta clase de sitios… son insufribles y despreciables, tal vez lo menciono por mis terribles experiencias dentro de esta clase de lugares, sin embargo mi motivo aquí me impide irme, y justamente eso me hace pensar "será interesante", tengo mis razones… ¿Pero por qué contárselos? Eso solo matara el _suspence._ Por ello les narraré que me pasó en las próximas horas, la razón de mi interés:

Aburrido, si, esa es la mayor descripción para el molesto y largo discurso del profesor para poder dejarme entrar, completamente aburrido. Yo solo podía pensar "¡Vamos viejo! ¡Déjame pasar! ¡¿Es por eso que estamos aquí no es cierto?! ¡Igual me odiaras en menos de una semana! Y soy optimista al decir una semana como aproximado". Al pasar fue diferente, ¿adivinan por qué? Sencillo, por aquella cabellera rubia estupefacta ante mi presencia, escuchaba como murmuraban por mi extrañeza, escuchaba todo aquel ruido que pasaba desapercibido por él, fue divertido, ¿se imaginan el rostro que puso? Era todo un poema, eso me hizo recordar a Demyx, la última vez que lo vi manteníamos una muy interesante conversación sobre las lechugas, él decía que cogerse a una tipa como larxene con un pepino no seria tan interesante como hacerlo con una lechuga, yo decía que mejor era usar una zanahoria… y la cara de estupefacción me recordaba a Sephiroth, que nos veía como un par de lunáticos salidos de un manicomio, Terra por su parte apoyaba a mi rubio amigo con su teoría de que las lechugas podían ser mejor material de "trabajo".

Le pregunte si se encontraba bien, él solo me lo afirmo, me quede con las ganas de preguntarle su opinión sobre las lechugas porque su cara estaba relativamente igual a la de Sephiroth. Por otra parte ese lugar me parecía tan poco interesante que sentía como me nacían raíces que se pegaban al suelo bajo mi asiento, al fondo del salón. El resto de la clase paso normal, Roxas estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ignoro a cualquier alma existente, mientras a mi el profesor me regaño unas cuatro veces, la primera por poner mis pies encima de la mesa y recostar mi cabeza en la pared junto con mis brazos extendidos por todo el suelo, en una posición de completo aburrimiento que termino logrando dormirme, fue entonces cuando el profesor me regaño, porque con un mal movimiento termine en el suelo y el estruendo lo interrumpió, notando las condiciones en las que estuve durante toda su clase, la segunda por babear la mesa, si, me dormí por segunda vez pero esta vez con la cabeza y brazos sobre la mesa, el profesor lo noto por mis ronquidos, la tercera por usar el celular en su clase… era un mensaje de Demyx, cosa que al profesor le desagrado profundamente, ya que cuando lo noto me mando a leerlo enfrente de toda la clase para que todos se enteraran de que era lo "divertido".

\- Ax, cuánto tiempo? Aun espero que cumplas tu promesa de llevarme a las sex-shop para después ir al lugar del nunca jamás, las prostitutas allá son geniales! será divertido verte con tangas ;D recuerda que debes bañarte con wisky o no te comprare tu "regalito", me divertiré bastante viéndote gemir por placer y regocijarte bajo mis uñas, te dejare marcado a mas no poder tanto que tus gritos por mas se escuchara por toda la estancia… Recuerda comprar el disfraz de gato o te violare antes de entrar al local. Bye~ – El profesor tenia la boca por completo abierta, mis compañeros estaban traumados y otros se reían por lo bajo, yo por mi parte me reía por mis adentros, el profesor debería tener unos 20 años ¿Qué tan inexperto será? Apunte mentalmente invitarlo a un bar para la próxima, por ahora debía encontrar como librarme de la pequeña broma de mi compañero y amigo de toda la vida, quien estaba totalmente consciente del lugar en el que me encontraba. Después de una ida a la dirección tuve que volver a clases, la cual ya casi acababa.

Mi cuarto y último regaño fue cuando por inercia bostecé, por accidente me queje de lo aburrida que era la clase, atreviéndome a reclamar la ineficacia del profesor al no saber como lograr la atención sobre sí, mi error fue dejarme escuchar, especialmente en la parte de los insultos… nunca destaque por tener un vocabulario muy decente que digamos… Y así finalizo la clase, con una pequeña (inmensa) advertencia del profesor. Así, es como llegamos al presente.

Después de tanto andar en el tema de las violaciones pensé que quería realizar una, Roxas siempre ha sido un muy buen blanco, pero no se encuentra en condiciones… hace rato lo vi irse corriendo, al seguirlo como todo buen cuidador (acosador), lo encontré con un tipo de pelo plateado, realmente deseaba escuchar su conversación y así fue, hasta que Roxas nombro a Ventus, lo recordé, aquel chico idéntico a Roxas pero más calmado, menos egocéntrico, menos irritable, menos competitivo, menos… en fin, totalmente diferente a Roxas excepto en físico. Y como sabía que ese es un tema delicado que no puedo andar "husmeando" decidí irme y darles privacidad, tampoco soy tan desconsiderado.

Estuve vagando un rato por los alrededores pero me resultó muy tedioso, allí nadie sabe como divertirse, todos se portan tan… bien… ¡es terrible! No puedo creer que se hagan llamar "jóvenes", parecen de la tercera edad SIN exagerar, eso jamás. Pero todo cambio al notar la presencia de Roxy por los pasillos, y quien lo diría ¡solo él! Estaba SOLO. Eso me animo a acercármele y espiarlo un rato, además quería que se acostumbrara a mi presencia, de nuevo. Y ¿Por qué no? Molestarlo hasta hartarlo. Apenas lo vi relajado decidí echarle un pequeño e inocente susto.

\- Roxas – dije con fuerza mientras él observaba fijamente el suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, lo vi sobresaltarse hasta el punto de casi dejar caer todas su cosas, solté una risa burlona por lo bajo muy bien disimulada, él notó mi presencia antes de hablar por lo que al romper el silencio solo lo empeore. Estoy totalmente seguro de que ni siquiera notó sus reacciones. Sonreí. – No te irás – ordené justamente cuando lo observe retroceder pero este en cambio hizo lo contrario y comenzó a darse la vuelta listo para marcharse, fui ágil, tal cual y como debía ser en mi trabajo, y llegue junto a él sujetándole las muñecas con fuerza, estampándolo contra la pared. Noté su sorpresa. – Roxas ¿cierto? Soy Axel. – si las miradas mataran, probablemente ya estaría muerto. El rubio puede ser muchas cosas pero débil no es una de ellas, cuando a este no le agrada algo se encarga de que lo sepas y de devolvértelo con creces. No es la primera vez que mi sonrisa burlona choca con la inmensamente irritable y egocéntrica personalidad del rubio. Eso solo lograba hacerme sonreír aun más, me encanta. Así que me acerque bastante a él, chocando mi aliento con su pálido cuello estremeciéndolo y susurrándole lentamente – es un gusto conocerte, chico. – cuando logre dejarlo pasmado por la cercanía me aleje de él y lo solté, descaradamente diciéndole – Nos volveremos a ver. – yéndome sonriente. Cumpliendo mi cometido: dejarlo por completo confundido y desconcertado.

¿No creen que molestar al chico es por demás interesante?

Puede que parezca extraño pero no deseaba compartirlo, Roxas es solo mío, quería que él lo supiera, que sus amigos lo supieran, ¡que el mundo entero lo supiera! También me preocupaba por él, después de todo esos dichosos amigos que se supone que tiene, no tenían ni idea de la locura que estuvo a punto de cometer, ¡casi se suicida!, no podía permitir que algo le pasara, no lo iba a hacer, por eso tome mi decisión, no lo dejaría solo, ni tan solo un minuto. Aunque él no supiera que yo estaba allí, no dejaría de acompañarlo, por asfixiante que le parezca.

Justo por eso, decidí seguirlo a su casa ese mismo día, estaba tan distraído… indefenso, deseaba devorarlo, pero preferiblemente llamaría a Demyx antes de hacer algo así, sería más divertido. Verlo durante tanto tiempo… sus rubios cabellos removiéndose alrededor de todo su pacifico rostro, hizo que algo se removiera en mi interior, quise acercármele y eso hice. Apenas vi la oportunidad corrí para darle la vuelta a la cuadra y aparecer justo delante de él, así sería menos sospechoso… sin embargo conociendo al rubio eso no sería suficiente para despistarlo. Me pegue a él como si fuese su sombra, incomodándolo en el proceso… pero eso solo me entretenía más.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté con arrogancia, a sabiendas que eso lo irrita mas que nada.

\- No es tú problema. – replicó, intentando alejarse de mí lo más que pudo pero ágilmente lo acorralé.

\- ¡Vamos Roxy! Tienes que decirme – dije entre risas, con una voz insoportablemente melosa. Obstinándole a propósito.

\- No, quítate de encima ¿quieres? Me asfixias. – fingí impresión aprovechando la oportunidad de volver a sonreír lanzándome hacia él tomándolo desprevenido, lo asfixie en un abrazo que intentó romper con todas sus fuerzas, ¡me resultaba absolutamente divertido!.

\- Vamos Roxy… igual no irás sin mí… – mencioné feliz como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, me miro molesto queriendo decir "¿de dónde coño sacas eso?", Rox siempre ha sido fácil de predecir. – De ahora en adelante no saldrás sin mí, en ningún momento – dije ampliando mi sonrisa con malicia. Mi presa estaba a punto de ser… cazada.

\- ¡Suéltame imbécil! Voy a donde se me pegue la gana cuando se me pegue la gana sin ti, ¡así que déjame en paz! – gritó con histeria, llamando la atención de las personas de alrededor, fingí estar dolido mientras pensaba en que tan gratificante sería violarlo ahí mismo.

\- ¡No te molestes, Roxy! – murmure fingiendo tristeza – ¿sabes qué? ¡te mostrare un lugar que te alegrará! – lo sujeté y lo arrastre a mi antojo, sintiendo la gloria de dominarlo, deberían darme un premio nobel por eso. Forcejo lo más que pudo, fue inútil.

A la final hicimos la parada enfrente a ese puesto, el de helados de sal marina, mi favorito.

Conocía bien al chico, esos helados le encantarían… tanto como la primera vez. A pesar del tiempo, los cambios y la situación, estoy consciente de todo, él no me recuerda. Le sonreí al hombre e hice el mismo pedido de hace tantos años, o al menos trate, él reconociéndome sonrió de vuelta tanto como la primera vez y sin dejarme terminar saco ambos helados, con complicidad me dirigió la mirada y comprendiendo simplemente sonreí con gratitud, entregándole el pago y marchándome con un furioso rubio atrás de mí.

Lo guíe ágilmente a un lugar especial, aquel que tantos recuerdos me traía siempre. Noté como el chico miraba a mi lado, curiosamente voltee al mismo lugar… y enfurecí. Un chico, él estaba mirando fijamente a un chico atractivo que coqueteaba con unas chicas frente a una floristería, así que enfurecí.

\- Eres mío. – dije en modo posesivo, molesto mirándolo fijamente, él parpadeo varias veces, sin entender. Probablemente porque lo murmure muy bajo, como un gruñido y con voz muy grave, producto de mi ira.

No deseaba eso, cuando estemos juntos… soñaba con captar su atención, en tenerlo por completo. Como sabia la imposibilidad de este hecho, solía ignorarlo deliberadamente, sin éxito. Siempre quise estar junto a él pero lo perdí muy pronto, apenas éramos unos críos, yo uno muy malcriado, él uno cerrado. Juré protegerlo desde muy pequeño, al mirar tantas heridas recorrer su delicado cuerpo, supe de inmediato su situación, la locura de sus padres, el cuidado de su hermano… Tuve que irme, estando fuera me entere del accidente, Ventus, jamás creí posible tal sacrificio. El amor que un hermano puede tenerle a otro, comprendí lo incierto, entre los gemelos ese amor no tenía límites, él sacrifico todo por mi rubio, hasta su vida. El cariño entre dos gemelos es más grande que entre dos hermanos, o al menos, eso creí. Pero todo fue momentáneo.

Entre mis pensamientos no logre darme cuenta cuando nos ubicamos enfrente de la gran torre, sonriendo satisfecho lo guíe a lo más alto. Cuando estuvimos en el piso correcto, admire la vista y pude percibir la sorpresa de mi acompañante, me alegre en mis adentros y dejándolo atrás me senté en el borde de la torre del reloj.

Recordé algo… cuando nos conocimos, él solía ser tan callado… La mayoría de las cosas no podía comprenderlas y los momentos difíciles que vivía incrementaba ese hecho, creo que fue entonces cuando empecé a pensar mucho más en él, cuando lo veía sentía una enorme alegría, me emocionaba solo con leer sus mensajes o atender sus llamadas. Siendo tan solo un crío, descubrí por primera vez el amor.

Hoy, lo observo sentarse a mi lado y me pregunto ¿seremos los mismos niños de aquel entonces? Tantas cosas han cambiado… y lo único que prevalece, es la sonrisa que me provoca cada vez que lo veo sonreír, lo mucho que me preocupo por él y, tal vez, el sentimiento indescriptible que siento cuando lo escucho reír.

\- Sigues siendo un enano. – me burlo de él mientras lo escucho replicar y me río al notar el sonrojo en su rostro.

\- ¡No me trates como un niño! – me replicaste a la defensiva, siempre fuiste como un niño. – Axel, ¿dijiste "sigues"? – su pregunta solo me hace borrar mi sonrisa al recordar su falta de recuerdos y la causa de ello. Me dolía pensar en eso. – Lo siento. – alcé una ceja interrogante cuando note el arrepentimiento en la oración, pude observar cómo me miras fijamente y murmuras lentamente – No me gusta verte triste. – mi sorpresa fue tan grande que no pude reaccionar, al segundo en el que baje la guardia me tumbo y se colocó encima de mí, no tarde en sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo en un penoso intento de hacerme cosquillas.

\- ¡No me ganarás! – exclamé eufórico, lo tumbe al suelo y le quite sus zapatos, seguí determinado a ganarle mientras escuchaba sus suplicas, sujete sus brazos y use su axila como mi próxima víctima.

Su risa… era simplemente maravillosa.

Llego un día en el que quise visitarle, él jamás me menciono su dirección, así que no habría forma de llegar de improvisto. Al menos de que tomáramos en cuenta quien soy, porque señores y señoras, Axel siempre consigue lo que desea.

Al llegar frente a su puerta observe su rostro de estupefacción, "¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!" Sonreí a más no poder con todo el sarcasmo que pude reunir. Y le respondí "Visitarte, ¿Qué más?" Note la forma en la que fruncía el ceño, hicimos una guerra de miradas hasta que en señal de rendirse él rodó los ojos y me abrió paso.

\- ¿Quién era, Rox? – parpadee varias veces al escuchar la otra voz y me moleste un poco al caer en ello.

\- Solo un idiota. – su respuesta me dejó indignado. Apresure el paso dejándolo atrás y me senté cómodamente en su sofá, enfrente del chiquillo que se encontraba con él segundos antes, sin prestarle atención, puse ambas piernas encima de la pequeña mesita enfrente del amueblado en el que me encontraba, y lo mire con superioridad.

\- ¿Alguna queja, enano? – le replique al molesto mocoso.

\- Axel, deja a Haynner tranquilo. – lo observe con ira ante su regaño y cruce mis brazos, impotente. – iré por café. – me avisó antes de desaparecer, al verme sin vigilancia, como todo buen… cuidador, me puse a registrar sus cosas desvergonzadamente y con toda la confianza del mundo. El chiquillo me miraba incrédulo, en modo de reproche e indignación, lo ignore y seguí registrando mientras vigilaba al chico.

Note como el rubio se dirigía al baño conjunto a la cocina, me escabullí rápidamente hasta allí y entre antes que él, me escondí detrás de la puerta y lo observe entrar.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté directamente.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – pregunto sobresaltado.

\- Acompañarte, ¿Qué más? – le respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo el tercer individuo recién llegado. Mirándonos confundido.

\- Nada, ignóralo Haynner, es solo otra de sus idioteces. – respondió Roxas cabreado. Saliendo de baño.

Vigile los pasos de Rox hasta que noté como el mocoso observaba todos los movimientos de mi rubio, cabreándome al instante, pude comprender en un santiamén la verdadera forma en que veía ese mocoso a Roxas, en un arrebato de celos decidí ponerlo en su lugar, así que fui directo hasta mi rubio y lo sujete desde la espada, replicando intentó darse la vuelta pero lo sujete con aun más fuerza en forma de abrazo sobreprotector, entonces mire fijamente al chico crédulo frente a nosotros y con una mirada fría le gruñí "él es mío", la sorpresa reflejada en ambos personajes presentes fue totalmente evidente, en un apego por demostrarlo, use la otra mano para subir su rostro y sin soltar su mentón acerque mi rostro al suyo, besándolo a la fuerza. Use la mano que se ocupaba en sujetarlo y la pasé por debajo de su camiseta, un agudo gemido se escuchó entre el roce de nuestros labios, separando su boca de la mía exclamó en un gemido más sonoro mi nombre, replicándome.

Después de semejante escena Haynner se fue corriendo del departamento, en shock, sin importarme en lo más mínimo continúe sujetando a un muy cabreado Roxas, quien forcejaba para liberarse de mí.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?! – me gritó con furia. – ¡Largo de aquí! – dijo lanzándome el primer objeto que pudo sujetar. – ¿Tanto te gusta verme rabiar? – me preguntó resbalando pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Estallando en ira.

Observe incrédulo como corrió directo al baño, anticipándome a sus movimientos corrí y evite que trancara la puerta, no podía dejar que se encerrara ahí solo, sin saber que locura podría cometer esta vez. Lo obligue a entrar y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

\- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Tanto te divierte cabrearme?! – cada paso que él retrocedía, era un paso que yo avanzaba, al terminar de acorralarlo contra el lavamanos, posé mi mano derecha en su mejilla.

\- No llores. – le dije suavemente, secando sus lágrimas, sin embargo la reacción que tuvo no fue la esperada, él golpeo si mano lejos de su rostro.

\- ¡Te dije que te fueras! – siguió gritándome.

\- No. – respondí con firmeza, viéndolo colapsar.

\- ¡¿Por qué no puedes…?! Dejarme… solo… – replicó cada vez más débilmente, detalle sus facciones, sus mejillas húmedas y sucias, completamente enrojecidas. Su rostro alterado y preocupado, la inquietud en cada una de sus palabras.

\- Juré que te protegería. Nunca te dejaré solo. – noté como sus ojos se anchaban bruscamente y su mirada se perdía en la mía, alterado frunciendo el ceño sin creer en mis palabras, volvió a pedirme que me fuera. – No es una broma, ¡mírame número trece! – le grité con euforia, sorprendiéndolo. – Eres especial para mí, así que deja de dudar ¿lo captas? – su rostro enrojecía al término de cada palabra, mientras bajaba su mirada lentamente evitando el contacto con la mía, le volví a sujetar el mentón obligándolo a ver mi rostro con seriedad – No me burlo acosta tuya, solo te muestro como soy, como me siento por ti. Además… me molesta que mires tanto a ese chiquillo enano, teniendo a un galán como yo enfrente tuyo, ¿Cómo es posible que mires a otra parte? – exclamé con arrogancia burlándome de él, haciéndolo enfurecer apropósito.

\- ¡I-idiota! ¿Qué se supone que estás diciendo? – replicó furioso y completamente avergonzado. Sonreí con cariño, separándome de él y alejándolo del lavado, use ambos brazos para volverlo a atrapar en un abrazo.

\- Eres mío. – susurre en su oído, sentí como se tensaba, estaba preparado para sus reclamos, para el forcejo, para su rechazó… pero nada de eso llegó, en cambio, sentí como pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda y suavemente susurraba "gracias, Axel" devolviéndome el abrazo, "gracias por todo". Sentí sus brazos sujetarme con desespero y sonreí nostálgico. – Para eso estoy. – le respondí cerrando mis ojos, entendiendo a que se refería. Me separe lentamente de él y le pregunté alegremente. – ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos helados? – y luego de tantos años, por primera vez… pude verlo sonreír.

Pasaron varios días, mi relación con el chico iba mejorando, pude notar que evitaba estar cerca de mí, ese increíble contraste entre la inocencia y el egocentrismo del rubio siempre me sorprendía, lucía tan inocente cada vez que evitaba mi mirada. A pesar de ello, pude notar lo incomoda que le resultaba la situación, tener a alguien irrumpiendo en su vida parecía agobiarlo, tampoco es que yo hacía algo al respecto, al contrario, lo seguía a todas partes y evitaba dejarlo solo más de cinco segundos, siendo tan reservado ya me esperaba ese tipo de reacción de su parte, eso no hacía más que hacerme reir.

Quise vigilar al chico lo más que podía, no existía cosa más divertida que verlo rabiar, fruncir el ceño con molestia mientras me miraba con tanta ira pudiese contener, me parecía un pequeño gatito indefenso intentando parecer un león fuerte y dominante, lucía adorable. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que ese día llegó… me descuide y ellos me encontraron.

Conocía perfectamente a mi viejo y peligroso amigo… No podía resistirme, tenía que ir. Cuando Saix se proponía algo, lo lograba. Sentí tanta decepción dirigida a la persona que una vez considere la mejor de todas, ser parte de un engaño… ser manipulado de manera tan simple, Saix ya había perdido todo rastro de respeto que pudiese tener por él. Quién realmente me preocupaba es Roxas, ¿Qué pasaría si lo encontraran? No podía permitirlo, él es el único que no merece ser parte de esto. Juré protegerlo y eso haré.

 _Porque Roxas es mi posesión más importante._

Fui encadenado, golpeado y maltratado. Sentí tanta tristeza… porque sabía que para él no tenía significado, para mi antiguo amigo yo no existo, solo la sombra de mi recuerdo. Sin importar de estar frente a él… de necesitar su ayuda, él me ignoro por completo, tal vez lo que peor tuve que vivir fue observar cada día su rencorosa mirada, teñida en odio y repulsión, las lágrimas de dolor resbalaron por la comisura de mis ojos en cada latigazo, en cada puñetazo, las ahogadas y burlas… Nada podía dañarme más que su desprecio, esa siempre fue la verdadera razón de mis lágrimas. Me sentía perdido y abandonado cada vez que evitaba revelar información, apreciando su arma secreta usada únicamente en mi contra, Roxas. Mi deseo de protegerlo y cuidar de él sobrepasaba cualquier otro sentimiento, fui fuerte por él y solo por él.

La única cosa que pudo curar mis heridas, fue la llegada de Demyx, disparando y peleando se abrió un camino hasta mí, soltó las cadenas que me apresaban abrazándome en el acto, preguntándome con esa mirada de preocupación si me encontraba bien. Entonces supe que era libre, podría defenderme y pelear, pelear por Saix, por Roxas y por mí mismo. Junto con los recién llegados nos propusimos encerrar tras las rejas a aquellos responsables del incidente, Demyx a mi lado apoyándome y cubriendo mi espalda en todo momento hizo que me diera cuenta de algo: no era suficiente; decidí arder ese lugar. Con una gran explosión me deshice de todo, cada cómplice, cada lugar, solo quedó él; Saix. Ese día con mi pistola en su cabeza tome una decisión, lo deje ir, solo para encontrarme con él otra vez más y está vez acabarlo junto a todos sus cómplices.

Como usualmente, tenía prohibido hablar del tema, por eso no me sorprendí al descubrir que, al encontrarme a Roxas, no le podía decir la verdad y como consecuencia este se molestaba conmigo, evidentemente preocupado. Pero sí me sorprendí al ver su reacción.

\- ¡¿Por qué no puedes decirme?! ¡Respóndeme Axel! – gritó histérico el rubio, haciéndome suspirar irritado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a meterme en peligros, un simple secuestro en mi oficio… es como el pan de cada día; pero no para Roxas, no había forma de explicárselo. – Axel… ¿no dijiste que soy importante para ti? – me preguntó, confundiéndome. Miro al cielo por unos instantes y regreso su mirada hacía mí con nostalgia. – Yo confío en ti. – me dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – Haré que tú confíes en mí. – mis ojos se expandieron a más no poder, mirándolo incrédulo, ¿había escuchado bien? – Acosador o no… – replicó con una risilla burlona – Ya formas parte de mí. Y yo protejo lo que es mío. Al final del día seré yo quien cuide de ti, Axel. Porque eres especial para mí. – entrecerró los ojos dejando que el viento meciera sus cabellos. Esboce una sonrisa de dulzura y lo mire con cariño, poco a poco acerque mi cuerpo al suyo, al estar enfrente de él solo me agache hasta su altura y bese su frente con cariño. Él sonrojado me empezó a replicar y escuchándolo quejarse como siempre reí con gran felicidad, revolviendo sus rubios cabellos en el proceso.

\- Tengo ganas de comer helado, ¿lo captas? – mirándome con una sonrisa cómplice ladeo su cabeza y me respondió:

\- Entonces tendremos que ir por unos. – me tomo del brazo y me arrastro con fuerza riendo en el proceso, yo lo deje ser dejándome llevar por su dulzura, sonriendo con una gran calidez inundando mi pecho.

¿Cuánto… puede tomarle a una persona enamorarse? Y en tal caso, ¿cómo se sentirá?

Yo creo… que amo a Roxas.

Pero alguien como yo no puede amar.

Si tan solo algún día él fuese mío… si tan solo… algún día…

Quiero demostrarle lo que siento, porque el amor no se mide con palabras.

Roxas… al estar con él, me sentí realmente vivo por primera vez.


	4. Haré lo posible por ser quien cuide deti

**Capítulo 4: Haré lo posible por ser quien cuide de ti.**

Supongo que muchos pensarán, ¿Por qué precisamente tengo que ser yo quien narre esta historia? Tendrán que conformarse, no nací para complacer a los demás y tampoco deseo hacerlo. Empezare con que no necesito a los demás, solo me basto y me sobro. Estar obligado a relacionarme con las personas… ¿Por qué? Nunca he sido bueno en ello, no voy a mentirles, no es necesario. Sinceramente estoy harto de tener que lidiar con ello, especialmente con aquella chiquilla molesta, la principal fuente de mis problemas… Siempre fuimos él y yo, siempre… de repente viene él y la une a ella, ¿quién se cree?, y es exactamente por eso que desde un principio Kairi y yo nos detestamos. Probablemente por eso Sora la pasó tan mal… Me molesta, porque soy egoísta, posesivo y para nada amigable, porque él fue mi mejor amigo y me reemplazo por… ella.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si apenas la vio se enamoro, y yo solo pude ceder ante mi ira. Ella siempre fue el paquete completo, tan perfecta, tan asquerosamente perfecta. No es tan alta, jamás lo ha sido, pelirroja de largo y liso cabello, ojos azules, grandes y alegres, cualquiera diría "es bonita" con solo verla, "es perfecta", ¿Cómo mentirles sobre eso? Y sobre todo, es mujer.

Sora, el alegre castaño que tengo por mejor amigo, siempre fue muy ingenuo, alborotado y con un gusto especial por las mujeres, Kairi era la perfección hecha mujer, ¿Cómo no encantarse con ella apenas conocerla? Se perfectamente las estadísticas de Sora, lo conozco tanto como la palma de mi mano, sabía que nunca alcanzaría sus expectativas pues yo no tengo pechos y definitivamente no soy mujer. Conociéndolo de tal manera, decidí jamás decírselo pues mi castaño amigo me necesitaba, siempre fue tan dependiente de mí que si llegaba a irme él se desmoronaría.

Desde hace unos años me di cuenta de ese algo tan importante, estoy enamorado de Sora, no deseo compartirlo con nadie. Soy caprichoso y egoísta, podría considerárseme bastante posesivo, al paso de los años he llegado a aceptar este hecho y es precisamente porque lo he aceptado que no puedo estar tranquilo, me conozco, sin dudar alejaría a Sora de todos aquellos que capten su atención, deseo que me mire solo a mí. Porque soy egoísta, porque soy egocéntrico y posesivo. Por eso también soy _peligroso_ , sé perfectamente cuanto aguantan mis limites, no dudaría ni un segundo en llevármelo conmigo, no me molestaría sino más bien me alegraría… pero a Sora no. Y es, únicamente por él, que me he contenido desde hace tanto tiempo, a lo largo de los años supe que nada ni nadie podría captar mi atención, excepto él. Al darme cuenta se convirtió en un grave problema, un obstinante y nada saludable problema, cuando lo acepte… todo empeoro. Decidí tomar una decisión que cambiaría mi vida…

Sora es _mío_. Solo mío.

Esto tan solo siendo un crío de siete años de edad. Mi castañito tenía tan solo 4 años cuando todo esto pasó. Como bien sabrán, solo yo sería capaz de protegerlo, sin mí hace tiempo que él se habría desmoronado… siempre pensé eso, hasta que me fue confirmado lo contrario, él no me necesitaba para seguir adelante porque Sora es fuerte, su voluntad de querer ayudar a los demás es algo que admiro incondicionalmente, son las ironías de la vida los momentos en los que me contradigo, especialmente cuando tengo el disgusto de observar su afecto por los demás, aquella sonrisa de alegría y afecto tan común en él, la _sinceridad_ en sus acciones desinteresadas, todo eso… me hacía enloquecer. Tener a Sora para mí significaba todos esos actos exclusivamente para mí, ver a Sora _ejercer_ esa faceta con otros me llenaba de ira. Podrían catalogarme de amargado, el propio Sora murmuraba frases de disgusto, quejas y pucheros con esas pequeñas palabras cada vez que actuaba de esa manera, tan sencillamente adorable… sin embargo mi amargura la causaba Sora, mi felicidad también.

Con todos mis defectos, hice una promesa que considere irrompible, una que debía perdurar a través de los siglos, protegería a Sora por el resto de mi vida. Kairi interfería en mis planes, debía deshacerme de ella. El mayor problema es que Sora apreciaba demasiado a la mocosa, ¿cómo llevar a cabo mi plan sin herir al castaño? Eso me causó gran preocupación… pero en sí, el plan no tenía pies ni cabeza, mi cordura no lograba perdurar.

Al final del día, aquel fatídico día llegó… Sora me reemplazó por la chiquilla alegre, la chica de sus sueños.

 _"_ _Mientras yo me pierdo en el tiempo buscándote, tú das un paso al frente y yo estoy ahí._

Cada día lo observaba correr directo a ella, con euforia se le abalanzaba encima y con una sonrisa le pedía ir a comer helado con ella, a pesar de los constantes halagos de Sora a mi persona, últimamente no recibía afecto de parte de él, ya no podía sentir aquella enorme admiración que el pequeño sentía por mí. Lo único que quedo visible es la inconfundible atracción de Sora por la pelirroja y el sentimiento de vacío que esto me producia.

 _Mientras yo me pierdo en mis recuerdos buscándote, tú miras al frente y yo estoy ahí._

En Destiny Islands siempre fuimos conocidos como los mejores amigos, Sora tenía muchísimos amigos, sino eran conocidos… pero no existía persona que desconociera quien es mi castaño amigo, por mi lado, no tenía amigos… solo conocidos, mejor dicho, los conocidos de Sora. Mi forma antipática de ser no causaba gracia alguna a las personas de mi alrededor pero mi aspecto físico les intimidaba lo suficiente para mantenerse alejados de mí, Sora se preocupaba por mi falta de amigos, lo hizo desde que me conoció, siendo tan solo un crio gritó con euforia "¡Yo seré tú primer amigo!" y juró serlo por el resto de nuestras vidas, jamás me dejó solo… cuando las personas se alejaban de mí él corría hacía mí y se me abalanzaba encima. Si nadie deseaba jugar conmigo, él decidía competir por cualquier cosa, solo por querer hacerme sentir mejor. Desde un principio hizo un juramento silencioso, creyendo que jamás me enteraría de ello, "Cuidaré de él por el resto de mi vida".

Tal y como para Sora fue una necesidad de protegerme… para mí también. Juré que lo protegería de cualquier daño, siendo tan ingenuo y abierto, nunca permitiría que se aprovecharan de él, de su generosidad. Con el paso de los años… olvide mi objetivo. Ya no deseaba protegerlo, deseaba poseerlo, quería que fuera mío. Sin darme cuenta, termine enamorándome de él.

 _Mientras yo te amo y anhelo, tú sientes un cariño hacia mí._

La sonrisa que una vez fue dedicada a mí, la sonrisa que siempre lograba hacerme sonreír, se transformó en una sonrisa compartida, ya no era solo para mí, Kairi estaba incluida en el paquete. Cada día que pasaba… se iba olvidando cada vez más de mí, solo existía ella. "La perfección hecha mujer".

 _Mientras yo pienso en ti, tú te olvidas de mí._

A pesar de no necesitarme, de preferir estar con ella, no querías apartarme de tu lado, me necesitabas. Si, habló de Sora, él me necesitaba. Mi mirada se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, sabía que el castaño no podía verme de la misma manera que yo a él, pero tampoco podía permitirse perderme, al tiempo se convirtió en un amargo y doloroso ciclo de agonía… No podía tenerlo, tampoco alejarme de él para olvidarlo, solo estar allí y velar por él. La vida no es justa, la vida no es más que una total _mierda_.

Y lo comprobé, lo hice el día en el que el gran idiota y despistado de Sora, vino corriendo hacia mí, con la más grande sonrisa que le haya visto jamás, afirmando tener las mejores noticias que podrían existir, brincando con euforia que quería que fuera el primero en enterarse, con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

\- ¡Riku! ¡Hoy lo he hecho por fin! – exclamaba con gran extinción, mirándome ilusionado. – ¡¿A que no adivinas?! ¡Comencé a salir con Kairi, Riku! ¡Incluso la he besado! – creo que sería imposible describir mi reacción en aquel instante en el cual deje de respirar por un minuto entero, el shock en mi rosto, la mirada de incredulidad, el dolor que sentí desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Y sonreí, destruyendo cada centímetro de los que tal vez algunos llamen "corazón", sonreí forzosamente y lo felicite, sonreí con todo el dolor que alguna vez sentí y le acaricie la cabeza con dulzura. Mientras yo le mostrara mi afecto, mi aprobación… él sería feliz.

 _Mientras yo te amé tú eres feliz…vives feliz…mientras yo me muero en la tristeza…"_

Pero mi reacción no fue realmente tan bonita como él pensó. Ese día, ese fatídico día… fue el día en que el mundo bajo empezó a conocerme, mis iniciaciones… El día en el que me convertí en el más famoso mafioso que alguna vez conoció la humanidad.

Una de las razones por las que me volví tan famoso, es por la frialdad que siempre me caracterizo, incluso frente a situaciones de vida o muerte, frente elecciones crueles de vida entre un inocente y yo. Me gane el odio de tantos, el único que aún me seguía queriendo, es Sora. Siempre fue Sora.

Conocí a un rubio bastante peculiar, su nombre es Roxas. En el mundo bajo lo llamaban "Número trece; el espadachín de memoria eidética", esos rumores me perturbaban en sobremanera. Roxas… se parecía tanto a Sora, y a la vez, era tan diferente. Ese fue mi primer pensamiento cuando lo conocí.

Roxas poseía un increíble mal carácter, alguien como yo podía ver en su interior, no era ira o arrogancia, era dolor. Él sentía lo mismo que yo. Éramos iguales.

Observar al rubio se convirtió en mi pasatiempo favorito mientras fui parte de la mafia, podía encontrar la paz en ello, un escape a la realidad. Viendo sus acciones y sus palabras me olvidaba de Sora, de su rechazo involuntario. Me gustaba hacerlo, hasta que Roxas conoció a Sora. Desde un principio fui posesivo y celoso, por lo que no me sorprendí al descubrirme irritado por la cercanía entre ambos, del cariño que mi castaño amigo poseía por el enano amargado. Roxas, pasó de ser mi vía de escape, a mí rival por la atención de Sora. Y él iba ganando.

Toda la vida fui perceptivo cuando se trataba del castaño. Podía leer a Sora como la palma de mi mano, sabía que no gustaba de Roxas, solo eran amigos… como también podía notar que algo andaba mal con Kairi, que me ocultaba algo, sin embargo Sora siempre evitaba el tema, no quería que me diera cuenta como siempre solía hacer, así que huía de mí cada vez que podía, eso comenzaba a irritarme, eso sumándole a lo de Roxas, que cada vez que me evitaba corría hacia él… no podía aceptarlo como un igual, mucho menos como amigo, Roxas se convirtió en un simple ladrón para mí. El ladrón de Sora's. Por estúpido que parezca.

 _Hasta que el incidente llegó._

Sora aparte de ser amigable con todos, también era confiado, por eso no dudo en aceptar la mano de aquel chofer de autobús que necesitaba "ayuda", ni de subirse al camión a ofrecérsela, ni de voltearse descuidadamente para "ayudar" mientras le daba la espalda abiertamente. Es por eso que lo secuestraron tan fácilmente.

En toda mi vida, jamás sentí miedo o desesperación, cada acción estaba fríamente calculada, cada cálculo erróneo lo podía solucionar, nadie se atrevía a desafiarme u oponerse a mí, era un líder innato. Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí desahuciado, perdido, preocupado. Por primera vez supe lo que es el miedo.

Nunca creí que ser mafioso podría arrastrar a Sora a algún peligro, Roxas sí. Por eso supo exactamente qué hacer, ideo un plan para poder salvarlo, esa fue la única vez que vi en acción al espadachín de memoria eidética. El secuestrador pidió un reembolso a una dirección que ninguno conocía, quería dinero, _por supuesto_ , ninguno de los dos lo creyó, no cuando se envió específicamente a mí y no a sus padres.

Roxas recordó una página de un cuaderno que el castaño abrió de casualidad una vez frente a él, no hubo suficiente tiempo para leerlo pero el rubio tomo una hoja en blanco de su cuaderno, un lápiz y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos empezó a escribir rápidamente palabra tras palabra con la letra de Sora, pequeños detalles que solo él añadía a sus cuadernos y libros, incluida una nota, la nota que nos condujo directo a Sora.

"El señor del autobús es muy amable, siempre me regala dulces, los dulces en forma de estrella" escribió Roxas en modo de garabatos inentendibles, tal y como Sora lo suele hacer. Eso me llamó la atención, ya sabía quién lo había hecho. Según la nota del secuestrador más la nota de Sora, solo podía haber una persona responsable.

Roxas no estaba de acuerdo con mi plan, así que formulo uno él, de nuevo. No me gustaba en lo absoluto pero por el bien de Sora… solo por su bien.

Fui directo al único almacén de aquel pueblo y esperé por las ratas callejeras culpables del incidente, apenas llegaron, romperles sus rostros fue lo menos por lo que preocuparse, temblaban de miedo ante mis palabras, les destruiría sus vidas, sus empleos, familias, amigos, parejas, me encargue de que perdieran absolutamente todo y de tirarlos agonizantes a la calle, pero no fue suficiente para mí, nunca lo sería. Fui directo por el verdadero culpable. Tenía que asegurarme de que Roxas cumpliera y que Sora estuviera bien.

Al llegar al llegar al lugar me sorprendí por segunda vez en mi vida, Sora estaba bien, Roxas estaba con él… Él cumplió, fue por él y lo salvó. Recordé las palabras de Roxas: "Si te desases de las personas que causaron esto, solo quedara el secuestrador y será más sencillo rescatarlo, déjamelo a mí y tu ve por los demás. Te prometo que Sora estará bien". Él lo salvó, realmente pude confiar en él… no cabía en mi asombro, ¿existía alguien como él realmente, alguien en quien confiar? No tenía idea de cómo lo hizo pero la sensación de paz me lleno por completo.

Fui por Sora y alzando su mirada hacia mí pude notar sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, corrió a mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sollozaba en mi regazo, me sentí tan culpable… que decidí dejar todo atrás, por él, como una vez hice antes. Comenzaría de nuevo, no volvería al bajo mundo otra vez, a partir de ese día, deje la mafia por completo. Y nunca regresé.

Recuerdo la mirada de Roxas, el susurro que pronunció solo para mí, "cuida de Sora". Observe como se daba media vuelta y caminaba en dirección contraria a nosotros, Sora se separó un poco de mí sin soltarse solo para observarlo también. Llegó junto a un hombre encapuchado, no pudimos observar su rostro pero notamos un escandaloso cabello rojo y la enorme sonrisa sincera del rubio dirigida a él.

Roxas no era un rival, él ya tenía a alguien… tenía a aquel extraño pelirrojo.

"Él estaba allí…también me salvó, junto a Roxas" murmuro Sora para sí mismo. Como si nunca lo hubiese dicho, giro su rostro a mí y tras sus lágrimas me sonrió preguntándome abiertamente:

\- ¿Puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa, Riku? – relaje mi mirada afirmando lentamente. Dispuesto a ceder ante todos sus caprichos.

En ningún momento del camino me soltó, no me incomodaba, tampoco repliqué. Me deje hacer todo el camino, confortando al castaño. Al llegar fuimos directo a mi habitación y me dijo algo que nunca espere.

\- Kairi y yo rompimos. – me confesó. No supe que decir, solo me mantuve en silencio, para hacerlo sentir mejor lo rodee con mis brazos compartiendo su dolor. – Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo, Riku. – esas palabras resonaron en lo más profundo de mi ser, recordando la primera vez que las escuche. – Porque… eres mi mejor amigo, Riku. – pronuncio con la voz quebrada, llorando otra vez. Me hizo feliz escucharlo de él pero tampoco es lo que esperaba, su amigo… solo su amigo. – Riku, te necesito más que a nada, ¿te quedarás conmigo siempre? – me observo con sus ojos llorosos y sus cejas deformadas en una mueca. Lleno de tristeza.

\- Si, como en los viejos tiempos. – le susurre, imaginando ese futuro. Él me sonrió sinceramente, como siempre solía hacerlo, a mí, solo a mí.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – dijo tiernamente, afirme con mi cabeza y le sonreí tranquilamente. Entonces, note su cercanía incrementar cada vez más, poco a poco, hasta estar a milímetros de mi rostro. – Lo prometiste, Riku. Ya no puedes retractarte. – mencionó quedamente antes de cortar la distancia entre nosotros, sentí la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos, dejándome llevar le respondí apropiadamente tomando el control, lamiendo su labio inferior en el proceso. Pero corté inmediatamente al darme cuenta de lo que sucedía.

\- ¡Sora! ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡No soy el remplazo de tú preciosa Kairi! – le grité empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas, lo mire con toda la ira que contuve durante todos estos años, la ira de ser un segundo lugar para él. Pero algo… me inquietaba, supuse que se trataba de aquello que llevaba tiempo ocultándome.

\- No, no lo eres. – al decir eso desvió su mirada de mi rostro y se dedicó a detallar el exterior, sin intenciones de mirarme a la cara. – ¿Sabes? Yo… no mentía sobre que eres el primero en enterarse pero… nosotros rompimos hace dos meses. – ¿dos… meses?, si eso era cierto, ¿por qué le había tomado tanto decírmelo?, las dudas inundaban mi mente pero la decepción era mayor, nunca pensé que Sora sería capaz de algo así. – A ti… ¿te interesa saber la razón?

\- Deja de evasivas, Sora. Habla de una vez. – le contesté irritado. A pesar de que no observaba mi rostro, pude notar como bajaba la mirada, evitando la mía.

\- Tú… fuiste tú. – murmuro casi sin ser entendible. Endurecí mi mirada, pidiéndole explicaciones con ella. Sabía que Sora no necesitaba ver mi rostro para saber que expresión tenía. – Kairi dijo… "Siempre fuiste despistado pero esto es el colmo. Quiero que seas feliz, así que te lo diré. A mí no es a quien amas", me parecía algo increíble que ella dudara de mis palabras pero… ella tenía razón, no la amo… tampoco me gusta. Me di cuenta del daño que le provocaba, por eso rompimos… Un mes después me pregunto si ya me había confesado a la persona que me gusta, no podía entenderla, ¿quién se supone que ella cree que me gusta?, se lo pregunté. Ella dijo… ella… – giro su rostro al mío y me mantuvo la mirada, noté como temblaba con cada palabra pero no lo interrumpí, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca me lo diría si llegaba a interrumpirlo. – Dijo… dijo que me gustaba la- la única persona… que me hacía sonreír, emocionarme y ponerme nervioso en el mundo. Creí… que no existía tal persona, hasta que ese mismo día te vi a ti. Te burlabas de mí, me llamabas "débil" y sonreías para mí… Te preocupaste por si estaba comiendo y dijiste que era increíble lo ingenuo que podía ser, que no podía descuidarme tanto… Me molesté, porque supe que se trataba de ti. – Mis ojos se ensancharon por cuestión de segundos, neutralizando mi mirada inmediatamente, no podía permitir que mis gestos interrumpieran su monologo, necesitaba escuchar hasta el final. – A pesar de sentirme culpable por el daño que le hice, recurrí a ella, le pregunte "¿Y si Riku llega a odiarme?", sentir algo como esto por ti… me verías con asco y me despreciarías. Ella lo negó, dijo que probablemente tú me quieras más de lo que yo te quiero a ti… pero tenía miedo de confesarme, así que lo pospuse todo este tiempo. Cuando… cuando me secuestraron, no lloraba porque tuviera miedo de lo que me pudo pasar, lloraba porque pensé que jamás podría decírtelo y eso me dolía más que cualquier cosa… Yo… Riku, ¿podrás perdonarme? – me preguntó terminando de decirme todo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para evitar mirarme. Me acerque a él y lo note tenso. Sujete su mentón con cuidado y le dije suavemente:

\- Te tomo mucho tiempo, Sora. – vi como su mirada se expandió de golpe, volteo a verme murmurando cosas inentendibles, en shock. Me burle un poco de él antes de besarlo decididamente, sin importarme que el castaño siguiera sin mover un musculo, disfrute el momento y me deje llevar.

La verdadera satisfacción la sentí cuando él comenzó a corresponderme también, sonreí gustoso. Ahora si podía decir que Sora es mío, **solo mío.**

Hoy en día, sigo pensando que no necesito a los demás, solo me basto y me sobro. Sigo odiando relacionarme con los demás pero hay una diferencia. Tengo amigos; Roxas, es uno de ellos, Kairi… también lo fue, deje de verla de esa manera y le termine agarrando cariño, tal vez debí haberlo hecho desde un principio. Ellos dos no son los únicos, conseguí más personas que podía considerar como tal, y Sora… después de estos últimos años, sigue estando conmigo, es mi novio y lo seguirá siendo durante muchos años más. Y espero que nunca deje de serlo.

He vuelto a ver a Roxas después de eso, me sorprendí al descubrir que había olvidado ciertas cosas referentes al encapuchado pelirrojo de aquella vez, me pregunté si lo habrá olvidado apropósito o si estaría mintiendo.

En cuanto a la mafia, nunca volví a contactar con ellos otra vez, borre todo rastro de mi existencia y desaparecí por completo.

Sigo siendo serio y de mal carácter pero eso cambia cada vez que estoy con Sora, sin embargo… cuando no lo estoy…

\- ¡T-tú me gustas, Riku! – exclamo euforia la chica frente a mí. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, sus manos temblaban y evitaba mi mirada. – ¿Q-quisieras… salir co-conmigo? – preguntó ilusionada. Recordé lo popular que soy con las mujeres en este lugar, jamás pude comprender por qué.

\- ¿Qué diablos es esto, una especie de broma? Nunca saldría con alguien como tú, no me interesas en lo más mínimo, para empezar, ¿quién diablos se supone que eres? Deja de fastidiar, ¿quieres? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo, ah y ya estoy con alguien, así que piérdete. – exclame irritado, note como se puso a llorar y corrió a quien sabe dónde.

\- ¡Riku! ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! – escuche un grito atrás de mí y me gire al notar la voz realmente conocida.

\- Ah… eres tú, Sora. – dije tranquilamente, detrás de él se encontraban Tidus y Selphie, quienes tenían sus bocas totalmente abiertas por alguna razón.

\- ¡¿Cómo que "Ah, eres tú"?! ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes tener algo de tacto?! – me regaño con toda la ira que poseía en ese preciso instante. Por un momento pensé que se comportaba como mi madre.

\- ¿Hablas de aquella chica? Es verdad, no me interesa. ¿Por qué habría de mentirle? – le pregunte cortante.

\- N-no es mentirle, solo tener más tacto, ¡tacto!

\- Entonces dices que le hable con tacto, ¿no te importa que le cree ilusiones que nunca se cumplirán? – me miró con ironía si dar crédito a lo que decía.

\- No son ilusiones, joder. ¡¿Por qué no entiendes a lo que me refiero?! – dijo haciendo un berrinche, aproveche para acercármele rápidamente y darle un corto beso en los labios, dejándolo mudo por un par de segundos. – T-tú… ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre hace eso en medio del campus?! – replicó por completo rojo.

\- Si, si… lo que tú digas. – le respondí sin sinceridad alguna.

\- ¡Riku! ¡Idiota! ¡Egoísta! – mientras él seguía con su ataque de pánico me decidí a dejarlo solo e irme, aunque no conté que me perseguiría. – ¡Eres tan cruel, Riku! – siguió replicándome hasta quebrar mi paciencia. Di media vuelta y lo agarre de ambos brazos fuertemente, entonces lo bese mucho más profundo que antes durante más tiempo, termine por morderle los labios al separarme de él.

\- Y así me amas. – le respondí, soltándolo y continuando mi camino. Él comenzó a sollozar mientras se colgaba de mí.

\- Eres cruel… y egoísta… – murmuro por última vez. Simplemente lo abrace por encima de sus hombros sonriendo.

\- Lo sé. – dije apretando el agarre, él sin parar de sollozar se negaba a soltarme, tampoco es como si quisiera que lo hiciera. Ignorando la hora de clases lo arrastre hasta la azotea y lo encerré conmigo en ella pero ¿qué importaba?, él no se negaría. Después de todo… ahora es mío.

Sora, me pregunto… ¿estará dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias? Ya no seré paciente, esa época se ha acabado.

Ahora solo somos tú y yo, la vida es bastante impredecible... pero después de todo, ¿no es así como empezamos?


	5. Mirando al pasado

VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Después de taaaanto tiempo! Que felicidad ^^

Sí, sé que me perdí n.ñ

Ha pasado un año O.O ._. eh... mejor no los entretengo n.ñ

Disfruten de la lectura! Nos leemos en las notas finales n.n

PD: Dedicado a ust por supuesto n.n las maravillosas personas que me animan *cof cof* amenazan *cof cof* a escribir! ^^

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

La vida es una maraña de enredos, si no te fijas a los lados, puede que quedes atrapado en la telaraña del destino. Hay tantas cosas que no comprendemos, nosotros somos aquellos que nos empeñamos en demostrar un punto de vista ciego y carente de sentido, porque…

 _"La vida no se ha hecho para comprenderla, sino para vivirla, es aquello que va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes."_

Tal vez nuestro empeño por demostrar nuestro punto de vista, es aquello que nos ciega desde un principio. "Mi vida es un asco", tan firme creencia fue creada por mí y nadie más. Si deseaba olvidar algo, usaba mis habilidades, ¿no es esa la mejor forma de huir de las cosas?

Olvidar a las personas más importantes para mí… No pude haber caído más bajo. Cuando me cuestiono algo como eso, recuerdo las demás cosas en las que he participado, por mi culpa tanta gente… Y me doy cuenta de que ya estaba en el fondo, caer más bajo resultaría imposible. Simplemente imposible.

Una vez se está en el fondo, solo queda subir. Es algo que comprobé cuando este mismo día me encontré a un viejo conocido, no llegue a charlar con él, sin embargo tener el conocimiento de que está vivo es un gran avance. Si pienso en las últimas cosas que me han pasado, entonces Axel es aquel que se ha encargado de elevarme de las profundidades del mar. Y Vanitas quien me ha recordado el color del atardecer al ascender desde lo más profundo y oscuro.

¿Por qué Vanitas, se preguntaran? ¿Por qué no Riku y Sora? ¿O Namine y Xion? Porque el pelinegro es lo más cercano a Ventus que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Realmente pensaba que él pereció al mismo instante que mi hermano, por lo que jamás volvería a verlo, estar presente en el preciso instante en el que pasó por la Av. Principal a entregar un recado fue mera coincidencia. Una muy agradable.

Si él está vivo, entonces no hay razón de sentirme en deuda, Ventus podría descansar en paz. Últimamente había pensado mucho menos en Ven, podría suponer que es porque Axel me ha estado distrayendo de los pensamientos negativos, sin embargo seguía extrañando en sobremanera a mi gemelo.

Algunas veces, seguía cuestionándome porque él y no yo, pero cada vez que deseaba morir imaginaba el rostro de Axel, encontraba una razón para hacerlo; una razón para vivir. Existían momentos, en los que cerraba mis ojos e imaginaba el rostro de Ventus, tan parecido al mío… y distinto a la vez. Su sonrisa iluminaba mi mundo, verla me daba la mayor de las alegrías. Yo, quien siempre encontraba la amargura, quien siempre andaba molesto y estresado, sólo sentía la paz a su alrededor, él me comprendía perfectamente, con solo ver mi rostro era suficiente.

El dolor al no tenerlo a mi lado incrementaba a cada segundo.

\- ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – escuché un muy perturbador grito al tiempo que sentí un peso extra en mis hombros, pensé que caería al suelo por lo que emití un gemido de sorpresa ahogado. En ese mismo instante escuché una estruendosa risa. – ¡Oh, Roxas! Sé que me has extrañado. – dijo egocéntrico, me dio tanta rabia que me provoco golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo me contuve, guardaría el golpe para mi próxima venganza. – Tú… luces triste. – me dijo con voz baja y cariñosa, lo miré por un momento y le sonreí, Axel siempre iluminando mis días…

\- Pensaba en Ven. – él se sentó a mi lado en silencio y ese horrible peso en mis hombros se convirtió en un cálido abrazo, mientras me rodeaba con un brazo usó el otro para buscar algo en sus bolsillos, sacó una bolsa transparente con unas paletas de helado de sal marina, retiro la bolsa rompiéndola con los dientes y sujetando una paleta me extendió la otra, es por eso que simplemente la agarre antes de hacer un poco de fuerza y separarlas, la lleve a mi boca, sin parar de meditar sobre mi gemelo, Axel no mostró señales de soltarme en algún momento, así que me deje hacer tranquilamente.

\- Ustedes son unos verdaderos tortolitos. – escuché a mis espaldas, voltee intrigado por la voz femenina, tal y como lo supuse, Xion se encontraba enfrente de nosotros, observándonos con una sonrisa.

\- Xion. – exclamé con alegría su nombre, ella aumentó su sonrisa un poco y se sentó a mí lado, dejándome en el medio. Cerré los ojos tranquilamente, disfrutando la compañía de ambos… Sentí la brisa mover lentamente mi cabello, el cielo lucía mucho más hermoso ese día, el atardecer mezclaba bellamente los colores rosados, anaranjados, rojos, verdes y azules. Me sentí dichoso de tenerlos a ambos a mi lado, quienes siempre estaban para mí. Recuerdo el día que conocí a Xion, a pesar de haber sido un poco antes que a Axel, supe que me llevaría bien con ella pero no me sentí muy cercano a su persona, por eso al conocer al pelirrojo, después de acostumbrarme a sus acosos, me acerque mucho a él, con el tiempo empecé a apreciarla a ella también, nunca pensé… que existiera una persona tan amable, agradable y valiente a la vez. – Gracias, chicos. – les dije totalmente agradecido, ambos me mantuvieron la mirada por unos minutos, Xion recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y Axel apretó el agarre.

Ese gesto me recordó cuando tenía tres años, recuerdo que mi hermano mayor solía sonreírme dulcemente, tenía esa sonrisa tan alegre que fue desapareciendo con el tiempo, siempre me pregunté el porqué de ello, jamás supe la respuesta. Cuando cumplí cuatro años, exactamente después de un mes y tres días de mi cumpleaños, él desapareció de mi vida. Recuerdo el rostro lloroso de Ventus, llamando desesperadamente a Cloud. A pesar de los años no pude olvidarlo… Ventus sí. Siempre decía que esas cosas son imposibles, que seguramente ese "hermano mayor" es totalmente imaginado, no me convencía esta sugerencia ya que recuerdo vívidamente su rostro, aquella bufanda verde claro que siempre usaba, él me contaba mientras me acunaba lo importante que era esa bufanda, un regalo de Zack, alguien cercano a mi hermano que nunca llegué a ver.

Los gestos cálidos en mi vida, solían recordarme al viejo Cloud sonriendo, o inclusive a Ventus, mirándome con aquella alegría que lo representaba. Perdí dos hermanos, uno mayor y un gemelo menor. La tristeza inundó mis irises azules, pero al notar el ambiente tan familiar, a mis amigos acompañándome, vi el mundo de manera diferente y alzando mi mirada sonreí cálidamente, una sonrisa que se transformó en risas que contagiaron a Xion y Axel, sentí a la pelinegra golpear suavemente mi brazo y al pelirrojo haciendo gestos cómicos al puro estilo Axel, estaba en familia. Mi nueva familia.

Axel es un misterio en mi vida, uno por resolver, hay momentos en los que realmente me preocupo por las lagunas en mi mente pero… él me trae esa sensación, una sensación de bienestar y satisfacción, esos momentos en los cuales siento su presencia como algo relajante, dejo de preocuparme por ello, como ahora.

Xion, en cambio, es un gran alivio… una de las mejores personas que pude haber pedido en mi vida. Recuerdo cuando la conocí… era un día de escuela.

\- _Chicos, el día de hoy les presento a un nuevo alumno. – escuché como nuestro profesor, quien siempre se mantiene estoico, murmuraba gentilmente al nuevo que podía entrar al salón. Extraño, él nunca suele ser tan amable. Observé entrar a una chica bajita de cabello oscuro, negro, probablemente… Caminó hasta el centro del salón con la cabeza agachada y el flequillo cubriendo ambos ojos, lento, como si tuviese miedo de avanzar. Al llegar al centro se presentó, con voz clara y alta, sin ningún timbre en la voz o rastro de miedo._

\- _Mi nombre es Xion, es un placer conocerlos. A partir de hoy estudiaré con ustedes. – le miré atento, en ningún momento fui capaz de captar su mirada, ella traía el uniforme escolar a pesar de no ser obligatorio, quizás por ser su primer día, el primer día es indispensable vestir así, son reglas de la escuela._

\- _Puedes sentarte por allá. – le indicó el profesor, señalando el puesto que estaba a mi lado, vacío. Generalmente a estas alturas, todos los estudiantes tienen un compañero con el cual hacen trabajos en pareja, en mi caso solía ser más independiente y antipático, no me gustaba estar con la misma persona que probablemente sería muy vaga como para trabajar, así que siempre variaba entre las ofertas de mis compañeros de trabajar con ellos, como no tenía pareja fija, el asiento a mi lado se encontraba usualmente vacío, dándome una sensación de paz, la enorme ventana a mi lado me relajaba lo suficiente como ser aliado del silencio. Es esa probablemente la razón de mi profesor al poner a Xion conmigo, ya que no suelo estar con alguien fijo, estoy usualmente disponible y Xion es la nueva, quizás fue una buena elección._

\- _Buenas… – murmuró al llegar junto a mí, le respondí con una sonrisa que no estoy seguro si llegó a notar, su flequillo difícilmente la dejaba caminar. Noté como nos convertimos rápidamente en el centro de atención, un nuevo alumno a estas alturas es algo extraño, todo un tema de conversación. Además, Xion es bonita, sus facciones son suaves y luce adorable al ser pequeña y delgada, lo noté inmediatamente al escuchar a mis compañeros suspirar por ella, supuse que se sentiría incomoda._

\- _¿Trajiste el libro de texto? – le pregunté, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, al ver su negativa saqué el mío y lo compartí con ella, los asientos son mesas medianas juntas, dos sillas por cada grupo, por lo que es bastante cómodo compartir el libro, tampoco es posible incomodar a alguien más al taparle la vista, mientras más atrás estés, más alta está la mesa, el salón está dividido en escalones largos por lo que todos tienen una buena vista del pizarrón y la clase, es en realidad bastante cómodo._

 _La clase pasó sin percance alguno, al culminar, invité a Xion a pasar un rato conmigo por la hora del almuerzo, lucía bastante tímida así que me pareció buena idea. Varios de mis compañeros quisieron hablarle, acercándosele de inmediato, comenzaron a hacerle muchas preguntas diferentes como "¿De dónde eres?", "¿Cuál es tu apellido?", "¿Cuántos años tienes?", "¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?", "¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?", "¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?", etc. Ella se estaba agobiando bastante, no era capaz de responder todo por lo que le di una mano, rodee sus hombros con mi brazo y exclamé._

\- _¿Qué creen que hacen? Justo cuando planeaba pasar un tiempo de calidad con Xion, ¿Qué tal si me la prestan un rato? – escuché quejas, todos mis compañeros replicando porque me estaba llevando a Xion, de un momento a otro yo me convertí en el centro de atención por lo que decidí huir de allí lo más rápido posible. Lo último que necesitaba es que un montón de mocosos trataran de meterse en mis asuntos. Arrastré a Xion conmigo a la salida y dando un par de vueltas encontré aquel lugar que tanto me gustaba, silencioso, calmado y lleno de vegetación, numerosas plantas rodean todo el lugar. – ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunté por el sitio al que tanto admiraba._

\- _Es…realmente bonito. – dijo suavemente, observando atentamente el lugar. – Gracias… – al escucharla murmurar eso quise preguntar, ¿Es por mostrarle el lugar? En cambio me quedé en silencio, parecía ser por algo más. Su voz detonó algo que no podía comprender exactamente que podía ser, ¿Melancolía? Sí, su voz es melancólica. – Allá… no sabía exactamente qué decir. ¿Cómo podía responder? Yo… no lo recuerdo. – se agachó y tocó delicadamente una flor que cuidadosamente fue cultivada junto a un gran ramo en una de las tantas macetas del terreno. Pero seguía sin poder entenderla. Por eso me agaché junto a ella._

\- _¿No lo recuerdas? – le pregunté observándola atentamente, de vez en cuando desviando mi mirada hacia las flores moradas que yacían en el suelo._

\- _No… sólo tengo eso, mi nombre. Aunque también sé mi edad. – al decirme eso lo comprendí, Xion padecía de amnesia. – La verdad es que no podía recordarlo, pero ellos vinieron al hospital y con un reconocimiento facial me encontraron en el sistema, no quise… escuchar mi apellido, quiero ser capaz de recordarlo por mi cuenta. – Su historia sonaba realmente dura, sólo escucharlo me daba una enorme tristeza y aun así ella… no flaqueaba al decirlo, me di cuenta de que posee una gran fortaleza, por un segundo pude admirar su determinación. – No encontraron a mi familia, así que estoy sola. – puse mi mano en su hombro y le sonreí, lo más sincero que pude._

\- _Estoy seguro de que algún día lograrás recordarlo. – había algo en ella… no podía decirlo con exactitud, que me impedía ser de otra forma que no fuese amable, algo familiar… no entendía el porqué, sentía conocerla de otro lugar, de mucho antes que esto. Por extraño que parezca, me sentí cómodo con su presencia, cosa realmente anormal en mí._

\- _¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – su pregunta sonaba algo dudosa, quizás meditando mis palabras._

\- _Porque se trata de ti. – le dije con firmeza, ella se sobresaltó un poco, algo sorprendida. – Y tú eres una persona realmente fuerte. – fue en ese momento que los vi, por primera vez en todo el tiempo en el que estuve con ella, desviando la mirada alzó su cabeza al cielo y sonrió, no una sonrisa tímida o forzada, como antes, sino una llena de alegría mientras sus facciones se relajaban, acorde a como se sentía, sus ojos que hasta ahora estuvieron ocultos se dejaron ver con un brillo del reflejo del cielo, azules, grandes y cálidos, realmente hermosos. Por eso, por primera vez, yo también pude sonreír alegremente y dejándome llevar como generalmente no hago, comencé a reír sinceramente, contagiando a Xion con mi risa._

 _Después de un par de horas conversando, decidimos volver cada quien a su casa, ese día salíamos temprano y no teníamos clases en la tarde, por eso terminé por invitarla a pasar un rato conmigo después de ir a casa, conocerla un poco más. Sin embargo, al salir a la entrada del colegio, nos interceptaron Hayner, Pence y Olette, quienes insistentemente querían salir conmigo. Apenas llegaron, Xion volvió a esconder su mirada tras su flequillo._

\- _¡Vamos Roxas, ya casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros, hombre! – escuché las quejas de Hayner, aunque en cierto modo tenían razón, siempre andaba con ellos antes pero últimamente solía alejarme de todos._

\- _Hoy planeaba pasar el día con Xion. – contesté, no es que estuviera evadiéndolos, simplemente ya tenía planes._

\- _Ah, ¿Y qué tal si ella también viene con nosotros? También nos íbamos a reunir con los demás, por lo que no seremos sólo nosotros, Seifer y su grupo estarán allí. – Cuando dijo eso pude notar una mueca de desagrado en Hayner que sólo yo pude notar. – Sin mencionar a Sora, Riku, Squall y Vincent, probablemente también nos encontremos a Sephiroth, ¿Qué dices, vienes? – esta vez fue Olette quien habló, dirigiéndose a Xion. – Podrás conocer a todos nuestros amigos, Roxas es muy importante en nuestro círculo, así que podrás verlo en "su ambiente" – dijo entre risas las últimas palabras, haciendo énfasis en "ambiente", escuché como Xion emitió un casto sonido nasal, en un intento de aguantarse la risa, poco después asintió._

\- _¡Síííííííí! – gritaron todos, con mucha euforia, logrando su objetivo chocaron las palmas de sus manos y me indicaron lugar y hora, "se puntual" remarcaron mientras me miraban desconfiados._

\- _Ellos son muy agradables – me comentó, contenta. Sonreí tranquilo, a sabiendas que podría estar en paz con la propuesta, ella iría por voluntad propia, la preocupación se esfumó de mi conciencia._

 _La hora pautada llegó y nosotros fuimos al encuentro, allí estaban todos, menos Sephiroth, me pregunté porque no iría e imaginé mil y un razones innecesarias que podrían hacerle faltar, él a pesar de ser un hombre ocupado, generalmente aceptaba las invitaciones de Vincent, por ende me extrañé._

 _Entre risas y anécdotas pasé un maravilloso día con los chicos … cada uno de ellos lucía feliz, con una sonrisa reí mientras escuchaba sus cuentos, observando maravillado como Xion, quien apenas había entrado, era bienvenida abiertamente por mis amigos._

 _Aun puedo recordarlo, en aquel entonces yo... escuché aquella historia. "Un lugar… en el que todos los deseos se vuelven realidad" me dijo Vincent, "sólo puedes ir con una persona, allí debes hacer tu deseo, tú más grande deseo. Y dependiendo de qué tan puro sea, se volverá realidad". "Un lugar mágico, lleno de belleza y sabiduría, al que sólo unos pocos pueden pasar". Mientras ellos se divertían y reían yo pensaba "¿Realmente existirá ese lugar?", entonces me pregunté cuál sería mi deseo… y si con el tiempo este cambiaría._

Sonreí, es un poco tonto, ¿Qué hago yo recordando un momento como ese ahora? Teniendo a Xion y Axel a mi lado… Axel…

Y pensé, ¿A quién podría llevar?

Pero sólo tuve que voltear a un lado para responder mi pregunta, dejando que mis labios se movieran por su cuenta sin consultármelo.

\- ¿Vendrías a una aventura conmigo? Sólo los dos. – le dije abiertamente, con una voz suave y tenue. Escuché como soltó un sonido escueto por risa mientras asentía con ilusión, el pelirrojo más intrépido de todos.

\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, ¿lo captas? – los tres reímos con fuerza al escuchar aquella muletilla tan característica de él.

A la primera señal del ocaso acercándose con un hermoso atardecer, el fin de nuestra estadía en la torre del reloj iba llegando mientras observamos en paisaje. Y entonces, cuando por fin terminó, me pregunté seriamente por primera vez, ¿Cuál sería mi deseo?

 _"Volver a ver a Ventus otra vez"._

Y aun así, algo dentro de mí no se sentía conforme con mi propia respuesta, ¿No es verlo, sino estar con él? Perdido en mis pensamientos, no me percaté de mi alrededor hasta que estuve en la puerta de mi casa, sin darme cuenta del momento en el que me despedí de Xion y nos separamos o todo el trayecto en el cual Axel estuvo detrás de mí. Vi como mirándome fijamente, me despeinó con esmero y una enorme sonrisa, a sabiendas de lo mucho que suele molestarme ese gesto.

Y no pude quejarme, porque de sólo ver su abundante felicidad, quedé totalmente sin palabras, ¿No es su sonrisa la más bonita que he llegado a ver en mi vida?

Entonces me di cuenta, mi mayor deseo es poder ver la sonrisa de Axel muy seguido, ya que de ese modo sé que posee felicidad, que es feliz a mi lado. Pero no es suficiente… no es convincente, sigue sin ser mi deseo… así que todavía sin poder saber la verdad tras todas mis palabras, mis propios deseos, miré al cielo. Observé una hermosa vista, pero no tan hermosa como la que tuvimos en la torre del reloj, es quizás, un cielo común. ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial?, ¿Por qué me parece algo tan simple, inmensamente hermoso?

Baje la mirada lentamente y me sonrió tan pronunciadamente, sí, realmente me gusta su sonrisa. Ah… pero esta vista es…

Y entonces supe mi deseo.

 _"Poder estar al lado de Axel por el resto de mi vida"_

Porque esa vista sólo es así de hermosa si lo tengo a él a mi lado.

Porque sólo con él… alguien como yo…

 _"Amargado"_

 _"Engreído"_

 _"Egoísta"_

 _"Seco"_

 _"Serio"_

 _"Inexpresivo"_

…puede sonreír con la misma intensidad de mil soles. Como un quemante fuego consumidor… Como él, el fuego el sí, Axel: "La ráfaga de llamas danzantes".

Algún día iré con él al lugar en el cual se cumplen los deseos, ese mágico lugar… Sí, el mismo hermoso y maravilloso lugar de mis recuerdos, "Kingdom Hearts".

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

¿Qué les parecio? ^^ ¡que alegría! ¡¿no?!

Rox: ammm... no estaría tan feliz si fuera tú...

O.o ¿eehhh? ¿Por qué lo dices? *volteo en la dirección que Roxas está señalando, detrás de mí* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *corre desesperadamente, huyendo de la turba furiosa* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EEEN LAAA CAAARAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rox: si sobrevive, quizás haya continuación... quizás :3

Lectores: ¡¿CÓMO QUE QUIZÁS?! *la atacan más ferozmente, con intensiones asesinas*

BAAASSTAAAAAAAAAA TT_TT SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIIR! TT...TT

Rox: nah, era broma xD Sí habrá continuación! jajajajajajja

Axel: eres la maldad reencarnada *dijo abrazándolo por la espalda*

Rox: así me amas. *respondió en una corta carcajada, con la aprobación del pelirrojo*

PERO YO NO! AYUDENMEEEEEEE CARAJO! *dijo gritando y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, muerta de miedo*

Rox y Axel: nah~ xD

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MALDITOS TRAIDOREEEEES! ME LAS PAGARAN DESGRACIADOS!

Rox: nos vemos a la proxima n.n las buenas noticias? La mujer esa, sí, la que está al borde de la muerte, escribió hasta el cap 9~~~ el 8 está listo, e en proceso pero casi terminados.. y el 9... ¡Les espera una sorpresa entonces!

Axel: no creo que sobreviva, digo, ¿No es más grande la turba furiosa esta vez? *dijo realmente sorprendido*

Rox: ¿Qué importa? Se lo merece, además, lo realmente interesante es.. ¿Será homicidio o suicidio?

Axel: ¿Por qué sería suicidio?

Rox: ¿No es obvio? Cuando su alma ya no resista más los golpes, insultos y huidas, ¡terminará haciéndolo ella misma! ¿A que es posible?

JODER! DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR Y SALVENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MOCOCOS DEL DEMONIO!

Axel: buena pregunta, pues yo apuesto por homicidio, la multitud se ve más histérica de lo usual, no creo que ni tenga tiempo para suididarse xD

Rox: es verdad... Mmm... pero sigo apostando por suicidio, se ve mas viable... =D

¡¿NO ME ESTÁN ESCUCHANDO?! ARRRGGGG *la golpea una silla de madera, termina destrozada en el proceso* ESO DUELEE! OBJETOS NO! OBJETOS NOOOOOOOO! MALDICIÓN, ¡¿ESO ES DE VIDRIO?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Axel: pues yo apuesto un almuerzo de Mc Donald's XD XD

Rox: Mmmm... Yo quiero helados de sal marina!

Axel: pero los comemos siempre...

Rox: es verdad... ahh *suspira* pero no hay nada más que me guste... AH! Ya sé, tendrás que ayudar a Sora a hacer su tarea esta vez.

Axel: A Sora? NOOooOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo ÉL NUNCA PRESTA ATENCIÓN! T.T *suplica con lagrimones*

Rox: una apuesta es una apuesta ^^

Axel: pues si es así tú tendrás que aguantar a Riku hablando de su vida sexual! O.ó O.ó O.ó Ahora sabrás lo que la palabra "celos" significa =D *risa malevola*

Rox: no es necesario, ya tengo la definición de la palabra enfrente, en forma humana ¬/¬

Axel: *fingiendo demensia* oh! mira! una hormiga!

Rox: ¬/¬

¡¿POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MUNDO CRUEL?! ¡¿POR QUE ME ODIAS?! TT-TT

Rox y Axel: hasta la próxima! ^^

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MIS MANGAS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ACTUALIZARÉ! LO PROMETO! PERO NI MIS LIBROS NI MIS MANGAS POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOR! TT_TT NO MIS PRECIOSOOOOS! MEJOR GOLPEENME A MÍ PERO A ELLOS NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TT-TT


End file.
